SOTD Sage of the Dead
by Methos-Kyuubi777
Summary: Full Summary Inside. At the end of SW4 the Shinobi Alliance lost. Kakashi, in a bid to save Naruto, transports the blonde to a new world. Rinnegan, Immortal, though emotionally fragile Naruto. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Sage of the Dead

Highschool of the Dead + Naruto x-over

By: Methos-Kyuubi777

Genre: Horror/Romance

Rating: M, or MA

Focus: Action/Zombie Survival with Romance

Content: Gore, Profanity, Tobacco and Alcohol Referennces, and Citrus Content

Main Pairing(s): Naruto Uzumaki x Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi.

Summary: The War was lost. I was unable to kill Madara. Kakashi and I were the last of the Shinobi Alliance. He turned his Mangekyo on me and said, "Live Naruto. Find your place in another world..." He then cast a technique that was not the Kamui. I fell through, and landed in a park. The buildings were tall, and it was dark. I almost thought I was in Ame... But I couldn't sense anything Shinobi-like. I could barely sense any Nature Chakra, and the air smelled different than anywhere in the Elemental Nations. I noticed the sounds were loud, and the lights of this strange city were bright. So I stepped forth into the new world, silently greiving, and began to forge my new life. I nearly smiled as I remembered the scrolls Kakashi left for me. My Rinnegan shining in anticipation.

It would barely be one year, before all of hell broke loose in this city. The dead would rise, and I would be forced to help a few students from one of the local schools to survive.

I am Naruto Uzumaki, and this is how my new world ends. Not with a bang, but a whimper.

And yet I will make sure that we survive...

Stats:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 18

Bio: The newest cool guy in School. He showed up one day near the end of August for admission into class. No one really knows much about him as he is a quiet individual. He has stunned many with his ability to pick up lessons in a heartbeat, and many female students try to grab him in romance for his near god-like skills in all forms of Martial Arts. None have seen beyond his orange sunglasses. He is good friends with Saeko Busujima, and Rei Miyamoto, and has an outstanding streak of A+ grades.

Str: 20 Spd: 20 Stm: 20 Int: 20 Wis: 20

Con: 20 Cha: 20

Note: 20 is the highest in school records.

Shinobi stats

SS-rank

Taijutsu: High S Genjutsu: Near Non-existant

Ninjutsu: S - SS Kenjutsu: SS

Kinjutsu: SS Fuinjutsu: Level 9-10 Seal Master

Prefers to hold back, and conserve Chakra. Also to not scare others, or have any government to hound him.

Rinnegan: Type 3. Can use all elements, and with practice not need hand signs. Can see the workings of all seals, and has perfect photographic memory. Of the path's only Gravity, and Healing/Ressurection, and some Absorbtion can be used. Can create objects, but can not create anything larger than an armored bus. The Planetary Devistation can obly be used once every eight weeks. Can not possess corpses to use the other paths. May absorb up to %80 of chakra within a jutsu.

Weapon of Choice: Katana.

Sometimes uses seven Katana's.

xxx

**Guess who's back!**

**I have returned. I am now doing a H.O.T.D. x-over with Naruto. I love Ninja's, and I love surviving in a Zombie Apocolypse. Which is why both Naruto and H.O.T.D. are my favorite anime in existence, both tyed at 1st. Though I am starting to hate Kishimoto.**

**Grumbles: Dumbass is ruining what he built.**

**So, as the damn summary section states, this is a Naruto x three chick fic. Small harem.**

**Giggles pervertedly: Bouncing titties + Swords + Spears + Glasses = Insta Boner. So hot...**

**Anyway enough with my theatrics. Or I may write a 10k word section of them... and that would not help with progress. I will warn you now. I am doing most of this while listening to Hollywood Undead, and We As Human. Amazing stuff that. And a little Black Veil Brides... I like metal.**

**Main songs: Undead, Sell Your Soul, Bottle and a Gun, Young, City, and Dead Bite. By H.U.**

**Strike Back, Dead Man, Take the bullets Away, Taking Life, and I Stand. By W.A.H.**

**The only thing I will not do is take considerations for any add ins to the main pairing(s). So don't even try. I am doing this, and no-one is going to stop me.**

**For those of you that wanna know, I am still working on 'Sanguine Falling', and am also planning a Naruto + VtM x-over.**

**What? I love vampires! Wanna fucking fight about it? I'll kick some fool's ass to the next Epoch and Back.**

**I think I'll just shut up right now... I'm having a Sugar Rush, and have been up for nearly 48 hours.**

**So let's begin now, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Fuck! I don't own these two franchises? GOD DAMNIT! Fuck you lawyers! I'll get Harvey Birdman on my defense... What? He's against me?! GOD DAMN SON OF AN EIGHT BALLED MARTIAN MANWHORE! ... Now I'ma go cry in a corner...**

**xxx**

**Chapter 0: Prelude to the Dead**

POV - Naruto

Looking back, at all the things I have done... I must say that the Shinobi World was harder than this. When I appeared from Kakashi's portal, I found myself in the middle of a park in Tokonosu City. Most would think that I would freak out, but over the year of the Fourth Great War, I had learned to force calm into myself.

The first thing I did after appearing, was vanishing into the shadows. I had to learn more about my new enviorment. The Goddess that spoke to me in my brief transition said I had to help this world, and that even though it would seem like hell, I would find what I wanted the most. I also needed to procure some sort of protection for my eyes.

Nagato had awakened my Rinnegan, partially, after his invasion of Konoha... Though mine was far different. I had near perfect control, and could learn every element. Eventually with enough training I could execute Jutsu without hand signs. Do to my Uzumaki Heritage I could also understand Fuinjutsu perfectly... Though I needed to get my calligraphy up before trying anything. I was fortunate that Jiryia-sensei had my father's notebooks.

The Goddess I met in the rift had given me the knowledge of someone in my age's grade level... Which ment that if I wanted to really fit in, I would have to go to school... The Joy... I needed to learn as much as possible about this new world. She had also given me a little pocket money, but said that I would need to find a decent job if I needed more. My new house was already set and paid off for everything. Which made me question if the Gods of my world were just dicks, and loved to fuck with my life.

Ever since Sakura-chan's death a few months into the war, I had become bitter, and swore a lot more than I used to. I drifted away from my friends more and more. Enshrouding myself within a haze of missions and the battlefield. I should have done more... Though they are dead now. I should let myself grieve, though I would wait untill I reached my new house. I also checked my AnBu issue pouch for Kakashi's scrolls. The legend of a thousand jutsu was incorrect... He actually knew of more than that.

If I trained enough in control I wouldn't need to use jutsu... Just raw manipulation. And so, I set forth. First to get some shaded goggles, and then for my new home. My black coat flapping in the wind as I leapt from rooftop to rooftop. My AnBu grade armor embracing me like a secure shield for my torso. I would need to forge a new life, so these would be sealed in my AnBu tattoo, as well as my headband.

xxx

It was nearly a month later, when I found a somewhat decent school to go to. Near the end of August, I enrolled. I kept quiet, only spoke when spoken to. I was surprised that I could pick up information as quick as a Sharingan could copy jutsu. In physical education I beat everyone. I wasn't surprised by that. When the martial arts classes began for the year, I beat everyone. The instructors and the members were nearly gaping as I took on Busujima Saeko, Miyamoto Rei, and Igou Hisashi. All at once.

The battle wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. I decided to first take out the spear user Rei-san. Followed by Saeko-san. They were good, I'll give them. But without the speed and strength given by use of chakra, they were nothing more than trained civillians. Although Saeko-san was the best of the three. I could feel a small amount of darkness in her.

I danced with the three, as I can only call it that. Rei would try her damndest to impale me with her wooden sparring spear. I knocked her out after a minute of dancing around her strikes. I would have turned on Saeko with my own boken. But Hisashi-san was enraged. I could tell he wanted to date her, though she seemed too depressed for romance.

As he came at me I threw my boken into the air, he was distracted, and I only slammed two fingers into his chest and then threw him out of the feild, before grabbing my boken as it fell right behind me. I then turned to Saeko-san. My orange goggles glinted in the light.

Our dance was slightly longer than with Rei-san. Before we began I finally spoke. "I can see it, you know. The small speck of darkness in you, Saeko-san." She seemed to freeze for a moment, before tightening her grip on her own boken. "I know, Saeko-san. But your's doesn't even compare to my void... Hundreds are gone by my hands. And thousands I lead to the abyss." I then reversed my grip on the boken. My left hand infront, palm facing her, and my boken diagonally across my back. The grip at my waist, and the tip above my left shoulder.

We waited for a signal, though I could see fear in her eyes. My face was apathetic, and I decided to dance near her level. To test her skill. A leaf from the tree's blew inbetween where we stood. As it hit the ground, we shot at each other, our boken trailing behind us. I decided to use something simillar to Bi's style, though I only used one weapon. She could barely keep up with my movements.

The entire class was wide eyed watching us. They were gaping at me, I knew. Who could do the things I was showing in a real match anyways. As we passed by the boken rack, I kicked up six more, and mimicked Kirai Bi completely. I knew that I practically rendered everyone watching into a dumb state.

It was over after a minute of doing so. Saeko-san was on the ground and her boken was in peices. She had tried to block my last attack. She was bruised on her arms and legs after my impromptu display. I then turned to walk away, but I stopped and said over my shoulder. "A good match, Saeko-san... If you ever want to talk about your troubles, just say so. You as well Rei-san." I then left.

xxx

I didn't know why I said that to them. Maybe it was because I could feel their darkness, even though it was small... Or it might have been something else. I didn't expect them to actually talk to me, though they did. For two months, I listened to their stories. I helped them overcome it somewhat. We became friends shortly after the first time they came to talk.

I eventually learned about Saeko's troubled past. How she enjoyed battle, I also noticed the slight blush she had when she would look at me. I knew her type. Always wanting to stay on top, but when someone stronger comes to beat them, they immediatly develop an attraction. I wouldn't push her away, though I wasn't going to make a move so soon... I was still grieving after all.

I learned from Rei why she was so down. Her childhood friend was killed by a drunk driver. His name was Takashi. It happened the day I arrived in this world. Which made me stop to think after she left. What were the circumstances that something like that would happen? It was simple, I was a better replacement. I knew that the gods would take a better pawn over a weaker one, and nearly forsake the cast away.

I growled about that, as I sat on the roof. My eyes were nearly pulsing in disgust. Then I felt the two women approach, it was around 3:30 pm. They had started to seek me out for company around this time of the day. They had to look for me for a few minutes before I called out to them. As I was on top of the observatory.

We stayed there for near an hour, talking and watching the city. I knew that they wanted to know of my past... I couldn't give them the truth yet, so I only gave a few half-truths. I told them that my family were a warrior clan, and that we made our home to the north. I said that my village was small, compared to Tokonosu, which I knew wasn't a lie. I said that the village was prosporous, though it all ended a few months before my arrival. I said that a Yakuza group wiped out everyone else, as I had been hunting that day.

It was partly true, as most of the Shinobi Village's considered the Akatsuki a group of criminals... They were criminals. And the part about my village being wiped out was true. With the rise of the 'Imperfect' Jyuubi, most of the major cities had been wiped out. As well as most, if not all, of the Shinobi that fought it. I had gained my Rinnegan fully just awhile after that.

My so called 'Best Friend,' Sasuke, killed two of the women I had loved. The other that I had fallen for in the war were also taken. All three either by my old team mate, or by the ressurected Madara. I was... Afraid... To let these two in, plus another girl I had met.

Saya Takagi, the daughter of Lord Takagi. I had read a little about him, though I can't really say what type of man he is as I had only met him once. Saya is a smart girl, and she hides behind a mask of arrogance through her intelligence. She is a lot like Sakura, and everytime I see her, or the other two, my heart feels elated, and in pain.

Elated because I have fallen for all three, yet in pain because they remind me of the people I lost. I would hold back from calling them 'chan' whenever I spoke to them. It was getting harder to control my emotions around them. I knew that one day I would break.

xxx

I discovered something that pissed me off, around the middle of December. I was Immortal. My eyes, mixed with finally absorbing Kurama, had turned me into something that could not die. My KI burst forth that night. All of the city had frozen when I nearly screamed in a rage at the heavens. I forced myself to calm down when 'Kami' showed up.

She explained that although it was necessary, it still pained her that I would never know the embrace of death. She also decided to break a few rules, and told me that if I found any lovers, I could bind them to my own life force. Making them live as long as I would... Eternaly. I still hated it, as she had to explain that any children I had would never be able to live forever.

I hated that I was such an important peice in a game. All of the gods were playing with me. And I wanted nothing more than to tear their heads off. As she left, I put her in tears with my angry words. I never knew that Kami-sama herself was so in tune with humanity. I would apologize later, as I was too enraged to care at the moment.

xxx

It wasn't like I hated this new world... Just most of the people in it. Saya had come to see me one day, the middle of Febuary, and she was in tears. It was near lunch break. Her father and mother were still the same. Never around much to care for her, and always thinking that she could'nt make decisions for herself.

I held her as she cried, she was wearing glasses that day, and I found her more beautiful with them on. I had to stop such thoughts, as I hated to see a woman cry. She sobbed and almost yelled that no one loved her. I stopped her by chastly kissing her lips. Then I whispered to her. "Don't you ever say such things again, Saya-chan. Someone does love you, I should know..." She stared into my googles, looking for any hint of deciet.

I didn't plan on letting her know that I loved her so soon... I also didn't want to go out with her, as that would crush the other two. And I told her so, that even though I was in love, I couldn't hurt Rei-chan, or Saeko-chan. She somehow understood, and promised that she wouldn't say anything. I didn't want to make her cry, so I kissed her forhead, and asked her to wait for me. To let me figure things out.

She agreed, and I could tell that her heart wasn't as burdened now. She was a smart girl, and I could tell that she would be one of the ones to survive anything that happens to this world. She had a different kind of strength. She put on a mask infront of others, but Saeko-chan, Rei-chan, and I had seen through it. She was just a hurting teen, in a cold world.

xxx

As the month before the fated day came to a close, I had gotten closer to the three. I was torn, I wouldn't take any of them out on dates, as that would hurt the others. I found myself staying up late near every night. I couldn't really understand why both my heart and mind was torn. If we were in Konoha, I could have had all three. Alas, this city didn't have a CRA, and polygamy was not only highly frowned apon, but also illegal damn near everywhere.

The day before the world ended, I had stayed up late again... I knew something would happen, and I hardened my resolve. If the world were to suddenly erupt in chaos, I would protect Rei-chan, Saeko-chan, and Saya-chan. I would love them, if they would have me.

The next day, the world went to hell...

This is how my new world ends. Not with a bang, but a near silent whimper...

**xxx**

**Alright. Prolouge chapter complete. I know it seems like I am making everyone OOC. And I know I probably pissed a few people off by offing Takashi... Oh well, they can slit their wrists, skippin, and go jump off a bridge. For all I care. It's FanFiction, My imagination, My Rules. Gotta problem with it?**

**Any who... I am planning on somethings with this, and I may or may not add Shizuka into the small harem. She may have big titties, and be absolutly addorable, but I just do not know... And truth be told, I do not really care for huge tits. Most huge tits are fake anyway... So yeah.**

**And yes I gave Naruto Bi's style, he will also have a style similar to Vergil's from DMC: Devil May Cry. I don't really care for the game, as it screwed with the actual series, but I do like how they enhanced Vergil's combat play. Awesome style, I might just try to recreate most of it in training.**

**I am going to keep Kohta around, as he is the marksman. I may just give Shizuka to him, and maybe Rika too.**

**I will admit this though. I have only seen the anime of H.O.T.D. and the bookstore I frequent doesn't carry the manga for it. So I only have knowledge up too the escape from Takagi Manor. All DEAD'S Attack. If anyone could tell wher I might be able to read the manga, then I would be gratefull.**

**I hope to get this up to forty chapters minimum. I promise to never abandon my works, though I may take a break every now and then. This will be my first Harem Attempt, as I have decided to keep 'Sanguine Falling' a one on one pairing.**

**Any who... As I have stated in my other fic, as I will state in all of them. Constructive Critiscism will be appreatiated, Flames will be ignored. I will try to work on this as much as possible, along with 'Sanguine Falling.' I think that the rest of this year will be hellish for me though. So please be patient. Arigato.**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 is out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-o! Here comes the Methos up in this club!**

**I am back, and I feel like dropping Mad Bombs right now! From the shoulders of Giants'!**

**JK, I'm not really gonna drop bombs... Unless if there is a horde of Zombies around the Giant's feet!**

**So here is my first chapter of 'SOTD Sage of the Dead,' besides the prolouge. Following the Anime/Manga, I'ma have the group escape from... wait for it... Highschool! ... ... ... That is infested with walking, flesh eating, corpses! Yay! My dream come true!**

**Now if only that would happen in real life, then I would be like a kid in a candy store! But, alas... that just will not happen... Yet... C'mon Umbrella! Where the fuck you assholes at?! I WANT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! NOW MOTHER FUCKERS!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And they aren't listening...**

**So, prolouge chapter... Not as detailed as I would normally like, but then again, I haven't wriiten anything besides my name on checks for nearly five years... Damn... I was getting a bit rusty.**

**For those who want to know, all of my Prelude/Prolouge (whichever word you prefer) chapters are going to be in first person. Also quite a few flashbacks. But that doesn't really fucking matter, now does it? ... No matter! I had to rewatch the first two or three episodes to do this chapter, as it will all be in one. I plan on making this a decent length fic. I like to read long stories, so I'ma write a long ass story... or five. I got a few decent reviews for the last chapter though... I don't know know why, but I won't complain.**

**I have decided to add in Shizuka, and Kyoko to the Harem. Maybe Yuuki. I thought about it, at first I didn't think it would go very well, but I have changed my mind... I just need to get some more intel on Shizuka, and have our Badass Sage teach her personal defense... ... ... Joy...**

**Another thing: To Exodus... I know I had a few grammer errors. I do that a lot with those because I type a bit slower than my mind processes, and when I try to quicken my typing it gets jumbled a lot. I have to go back and respell some things. I also do not normally catch punctuation, as I am used to automatically correcting them in my head as I read. I apologize if it irks, or offends you. I also know that I made a few spelling errors... I should just get a beta...**

**So, without further interuption! Let's roll!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Naruto, and H.O.T.D. Then I wouldn't be on here. The two would be combined. And they would go a lot like this fic... Alas, I do not own these two franchises. So piss off lawyers. I'm not in the mood to deal with your bull-shit.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 1: Spring of the DEAD, and Escape from the DEAD PT. I.**

It was a nice day at Fujimi Highschool Academy in the city of Tokonosu Japan. The school had a warm atmosphere surrounding it. The school year was almost over. Many of the students were laughing and conversing as they walked to their next classes.

All but one.

A blonde haired eighteen year old stood on top of the school's roof. He was not wearing the school uniform today. He wore a black high collared Haori coat with red flames on the bottom and a purple bullseye on the back, the circle possessed six rings each with six comma marks on the rings, and a single pitch black circle in the center. Below that he wore a black muscle shirt, and black Karate Gi pants. Black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and orange biker goggles finished his outfit.

His goggled gaze was currently watching the school's gate. His posture was like a soldier's, and the air arround him was tense. He seemed to be waiting for something to happen, and most of the students had stayed away from him that day. Even the teachers were warry of him right now. Though three teenage age girls were not so frightened. Busujima Saeko, Miyamoto Rei, and Takagi Saya.

It was nearing the end of lunch break, and all three had tried to get him to come back to class. The three girls were preplexed by his statue-esque vigil, as he continued to stare out at the gates.

The bell rang, signifying that break was over. And yet they could not get him to move, even trying to force him to. As they turned to head back in, he spoke in a voice that was colder than ice. "It begins..." They turned to see what he was looking at, puzzeled by his proclamation, and saw a single person walking into the gate. As though the man was blind and could not feel that a barrier was infront of him.

"Naruto-kun?" Rei asked, wandering what he was talking about. All three did. He looked over his shoulder and spoke. "Bare witness, to the begining of the end." He then looked back as a few teachers walked up to the gate. "Many will perish this day. I, however, plan on keeping us alive. I hope to find as many survivors as possible." He then jumped onto the rail, and spoke to the three young women. "Get to Marikawa's office. Wait for me there, and be prepared to kill... For if you are not, you will become like 'Them.'" He then leapt off of the roof.

They weren't afraid, as they had seen him do such before. He never explained how he could survive a fall from so high, with his bones still intact. They nodded to each other, and left the roof. Heading for the Nurse's Office. All three were wondering what he was talking about.

xxx

Naruto appeared before the now undead gym teacher, just before Kyoko could reach him. The other teachers gasped as he picked Teshima up by the top of his skull. The undead gym teacher tried to bite the blonde, but was thrown over the gate. Impacting the ground head first, Teshima then stopped moving, as his neck was snapped.

Naruto turned just as Kyoko was grabbed by another undead, her shreak was cut off by Naruto grabbing the undead and throwing it into the wall behind him. Grabbing Kyoko, Naruto then leapt up to the roof as chaos finally broke out.

It had happened all too fast for the beautiful teacher. One moment she was going to help her friend after he had been injured, then she was grabbed by somone who smelled, the next she was standing on the roof next to Naruto. She blushed slightly, as she had secretly thought he was a handsome young man. Said person turned to her.

"Ms. Hayashi, are you alright?" She shook her head to clear her confusion, and turned to reply. '_Kami, his voice is..._' She blushed even more, though she answered. "Hai. Arigato Naruto." He nodded to her, his goggled gaze seemed to peirce into her soul. She hated that he wore such things. Then again, a lot of people hated it, and many were unnerved.

He then spoke again. "We need to get to the Nurse's Office. If we are to survive, we will need a medic." She nodded, and started to follow him, before she remembered a student she had been trying to help lately. "Wait! Naruto-kun, I beg you! Please find Ms. Miku! She is a student that I have been trying to help." Naruto turned to look at Kyoko, and nodded. "I will find her, Ms. Hayashi."

The Dark Red Head smiled. "Arigatogozaimasu, if you can save her... I will do anything for you..." She couldn't see if he caught on to her meaning. Though she did see him stiffen a little, before he relaxed and continued on. She followed, knowing that he would be able to protect her. She had seen his records after all. Though little did she know that the records could never match up to his true abilities.

xxx

Miku Yuuki was hiding in the office of the woman who saved her almost a year ago. She hated Tsunoda, and Shido, for they had tried to ruin her self confidence, and nearly raped her. If it weren't for Hayashi Kyoko, she would be ruined. Chaos was spreading through the academy like wild fire. People were eating each other, and like in a horror movie, the dead did not stay down.

She hoped that Ms. Hayashi was alright, and not one of those things. She silently cried as she heard the screams, and the groaning noises made by those that fell, yet returned. She hid inside of the closet, and tried to keep quiet. Her eyes were wide as she heard more of the groaning, groans that she knew were getting closer.

She also had heard the sounds of people trying to run away, and some that tried to fight. She listened as the screams became fewer, and longer in between. She was nearly panicking, untill she heard a voice. It was a voice she had listened to before, one that made her heart flutter. Though she was too shy to approach the speaker. "Fall to peices..."She then heard what sounded like a whistleing in front of the office, and then thuds, as though something was falling and impacting the ground lightly.

She waited as the sounds went out, and then heard the voice of Hayashi Kyoko. "Naruto-kun, that was amazing! C'mon my office is up here!" She breathed a sigh of relief, and thanked whatever deity that had kept them alive. She opened the closet door slowely and waited for the two. She kept the bat that she had found off of one of 'them,' held tightly to her chest.

The door opened and her tears started anew, though they were now in joy. In the door stood Hayashi Kyoko, and with her was Uzumaki Naruto weilding a katana. She gasped at him, he stood inbetween the office, and a bloody hallway. Corpses that were sliced and in peices littered the hall, and small flames were dancing on each one. The light from the flames cast him in an orange, and somewhat hellish glow.

He turned as Kyoko shouted to the her. "Yuuki-chan!" The excited teacher rushed forward and embraced her. Naruto just gazed at the two, before speaking. "We need to get to Ms. Marikawa's office. Grab what you need, and let's go." He then turned as another one of 'them' appeared around a corner. His arm snapped forward, releasing a knife. The knife flew straight and peirced the thing in it's skull.

Yuuki gasped again. That throw was nearly fifty feet, and to hit with such accuracy without even appearing to try. She blushed as he turned back to them. "Please hurry, we don't have a lot of time." The two ladies nodded, and hustled to grab what they could.

"We will have to be quick, and silent. Make as little noise as possible while moving." His voice was authoritive, and both of them were a little turned on by it. Though they nodded and followed him down the hallway. Heading to the School Nurse's Office.

xxx

Shizuka had woke up when the school announcment system went off, though she had been groggy, and unable to catch all of it in her sleep addled mind. She only really woke up when Rei, Saeko, and Saya burst through her office door. The three had been panting, as though they had run a few miles.

As soon as they had caught their breath, they immediately rushed her to pack as many supplies as she could carry. She didn't understand what was going on, though she knew it was important. Shortly after she could finaly hear it. The sounds of flesh being torn, and of moans, and screams. She comented that it sounded like a movie she once watched. Saya had to correct her about the director's name of the film.

Her intern was out sick today, and she had been buisier than usual before all of this started. She wondered why the police were not here. She just continued to pack things instead of dwelling on it too much.

"We still have to wait for Naruto-kun." Saya said as she watched another student be gorged apon by the things. Rei nodded and watched out of the door, staying quiet. Saeko looked out the window, and watched as more students fell in the sports yard. Shizuka just looked at the three, and then watched as blood shot across the office's hallway window.

Saeko kept her _Bokken _ready, while Rei held a broken mop handle. Saya was unarmed, her and Shizuka had never fought before. They would rely on the other two for combat.

xxx

Naruto stared at the two women he was escorting for a moment, as they quietly walked through the halls. He was still a little nervouse about Kyoko. He never would have thought that someone would claim they'd do 'anything' for him, just because he still had a small hero complex. Though his visage suggested nothing.

He knew that no one in his world would say something like that, and mean it. He could tell that the Teacher would actually do anything. He had studied a little psycology while in the war. People would do just about anything when in a state of heightened emotions. That was why he learned to control his own, back when he lost Sakura.

Though that didn't stop him from feeling. He was slightly weary of the two. He could smell their fear, and their arousal of him. He could also hear their heartbeats, they were more calm now. Almost like they knew they were safe. Of course he would still protect them, he would protect all in his care. He couldn't stop himself from doing that.

He would kill, as he had done so before, and in this state of anarchy people would do anything to survive. Many would go insane, and attack others. He understood what fear could do to a person's mind. He had seen it in the war. When one becomes so afraid that fear is no longer the correct term, people could be pushed to do anything. Slaughter, Rape, even Suicide. These were some of the things he had seen.

The Fourth Great Ninja War, was the worst. Not even the Clan Wars had generated so much fear. He knew that the only thing that had been as bad, was the crusade against the Ten Tails. Back when the Sage became a worshipped man. Almost like the Christ, Jesus. He couldn't really say, as he was not around at that time.

He nearly sighed as he watched the two women try to stay as quiet as possible. They would often look back to make sure he was still there. Yuuki had complained that he was too quiet... Like a ghost. He laughed inwardly, as he used to be afraid of such things. He had to admit, being a true Shinobi was like being a ghost. He really matured when he had been in AnBu.

He felt a small sense of nostalgia, missing his old squad. He really missed Yugao too. The woman who had taught him a lot, and had also been the one to take his virginity. He felt that familiar pain of loss, for a breif moment, before focusing on another group of 'them.' He wanted to call them zombies, though that would sound too silly.

He directed the two ladies to go around the group. They would arrive at Shizuka's office soon. '_This is going to be a pain... I don't want to take too long. I'll have to call for my ride. I don't think I can take too many people though... Damn!_' He released a breath from his nose that was only slightly more labored than normal. He hated that he was never able to finish his plans for a mobile fortress.

They continued traversing the halls.

xxx

Kohta ducked down, holding his modded nail gun. He had been lucky to find it, his bag carried a surplus of nails. Looking around a corner at a group of 'them,' he took aim. Hitting all of them with a nail to the head, he slowly made his way down the hall. He paused as he heard what sounded like meat hitting the ground.

He whipped around a corner pointing his weapon at the noise. Only to see his blonde friend sweeping through a small group with a katana. He also noticed the two women with him. "Naruto!" He spoke out as the blonde finished impaling a creature's face. "Kohta, it's good to see you made it. Come, we are heading to the Nurse's Office." The secret Shinobi spoke. His voice like a generals in authority.

The slightly heavy set marksman nodded, then checked his ammo. "Alright, let's go!" Kohta was glad he had found Naruto, whom he was verry loyal too. Naruto had saved him from Shido's group of bullies a few months before, and immediatly befriended him. He was glad that the man who saved him survived.

The group of now four people moved down the next few halls. Shizuka's office was just ahead.

xxx

Saya suddenly gasped as blood flew across the hall's window. "What the hell!" The others approached the window, and saw around five heads fly across their vision. Looking to the left they saw their favored blonde, calmly walking towards the office with three others. "Naruto-kun!" They nearly shouted as he opened the door, though paused at his visage.

He was standing as though he were in complete controll, and appeared as cold as stone. His voice suddenly barked out. "Keep it down. These creatures react only to sound." They could feel the aura around him, and it felt like looking at a seasoned war veteran. He then spoke in a more concerned tone.

"Are you all safe?" They nodded, though Saeko and Rei had a little blood on their school outfits, it wasn't their own. He glanced at all four of them, before seeming to relax a little. He then turned to Shizuka. "Dr. Marikawa. I am afraid that we are no longer safe here, as such we will be taking you to safety. We will first head to the faculty room, and assess the school's grounds for a safe path out. If we can not find a vehicle of decent size for our group, then I will call in my own." The other's had gasped, as he hardly ever spoke so much.

Rei , Saeko, and Saya blushed at hearing his voice. Then again, most females did that around him. His voice wasn't as gruff as his younger years, sounding more like his father. Though they wouldn't know that. Shizuka almost sighed, she always liked listening to him speak. Though they all had the sense to nod. He paused for but a second, and sighed. "We might as well rest a moment, the halls are being flooded by these things."

They all agreed to rest for half an hour, before closing the door.

xxx

After thirty minutes, they started to move again. "Remember that these things are blind, and can not feel. They only react to sound. So move as quietly as possible." Naruto said as they made their way towards the faculty room. Shizuka, Kyoko, and Yuuki standing in the middle of a circlular formation. Kohta, Rei, Saeko, and Saya surrounding them with Naruto in the front. All of them nodded, and continued to trudge down the halls.

They hadn't encounterd any of 'them' since leaving Shizuka's office. Though they could hear them in other areas. There was blood and peices of people everywhere. All but Naruto, and Saeko, was having trouble keeping their lunches down. Naruto stopped for a moment and looked at the wall on his left.

'_Damnit... I can't help everybody... I can not afford to showcase too much of my abilities._' He turned his gaze away from the sounds of distant fighting. His sense of hearing catching many other noises that the others wouldn't be able to pick up, unless they were closer. '_I will only go all out if the situation calls for it._' He almost sighed again, and continued walking.

All of the ladies were watching him when he stopped, as he frowned, they wondered what was going on in his head. Saya was wishing to know his thoughts the most. Having been hailed as a genius, she really wanted to know what was going through the young enigma's mind. He had the highest records after all.

He was just as smart, if not smarter than, her. He was also the strongest student in the school. He had interested her ever since he got a perfect score on a test the school did every November. She had also watched him one day as he was 'Working Out,' up on the roof. He appeared to have this drive, and she was finding herself attracted.

She had one day decided to talk to him, just after winter break. They had become friends after that, and had some very intellectual conversations. As time wore on she found herself getting enamored by him. She wanted to see his eyes too. Everyone wanted to see his eyes, though he never took his goggles off.

She blushed as she realized that they had reached the faculty room. Though it had more than a few of 'them' in it. Naruto stepped forth and rushed at a speed that seemed to be a little faster than a professional runners. He took 'them' out methodically, and was quick to do so. Though she aslo noticed how he produced no sound when he rushed. His feet were as silent as a grave's.

xxx

As the television was brodcasting the news, Naruto gazed out into the courtyard. He had already known that getting to the bus would not be the best bet. He stayed silent as the others thought about making a run for the bus, however, he knew it wouldn't work. The bus would be too cramped for all of them, and he could sense Shido with a few students already heading there.

He knew that his own group could get there first, though he also knew that if Shido's group were to arrive, they would have too many people on board. He then pulled his cell out of his pocket, and dailed a specific number. Rei saw this and commented. "Naruto-kun, cell phones don't seem to be working... Who are you trying to call?" Naruto stayed silent, and then spoke into his phone.

"Hanzo-san. Bring the 'Reckoning.' I am at Fujimi High school." He then hung up, and turned around to the others. "I have a vehicle on the way, it is large enough for all of us. However, it will be some time before it arrives. So I suggest we all wait here." He then turned back to the window. Rei was a little dumbstruck, as her's and Shizuka's phones didn't seem to be working right now. She then took hers out, and noticed there was still no service. Narrowing her eyes for a second, she asked her crush.

"Naruto-kun, may I borrow your phone?" She then looked up to see his phone flying towards her. So she caught it, and gasped. "This is... Naruto-kun, how did you get one of these?" The blonde just kept staring out the window, though answered. "You don't want to know, Rei-chan." His phone was a state of the art new model. One that wasn't supposed to be out for the common people. Said to have it's own built in cell tower. The chip was small though able to brodcast from nearly anywhere, and supposedly immune to electro-magnetic interference. Said to be able to survive an EMP blast.

These phones had only been given out to the Emperor's Royal Guard. Kohta recognized it too. "Holy shit! That's a 'Hayabusa Guardian Communication Phone'! Only people who have direct contact with, and are employed, by The Emperor get one! Where did you get this, Naruto?!" Naruto sighed at the 'Gun Otaku's' question. He then turned to the group, and spoke.

"I got it from 'The Emperor' himself. If you need to use it, then do so. But keep the calls short, I don't need 'The Guard' hounding me about too much use." He then turned back to the window and waited.

xxx

**AN: Hanzo... Not 'The Salamander.' He is just a name I grabbed because I couldn't think of anything good.**

**The 'Hayabusa Gaurdian Communication Phone' is just a made up thing. As for the Emperor... Japan's Emperor still has special guards even today. Much like the U.S. President has the Secret Service. I'll throw in a flashback in another chapter about it later. Now back to the story. Though I will put the begining in this one. The 'Hayabus Guardians' are just a thing I decided to throw in. That is what Naruto did to get money throughout the nine months sincce his arrival. School would have went to summer break about a week after Z-day.**

xxx

The others were impressed, and Kohta looked at the blonde in awe. Very few got to be a part of the 'Hayabusa Guardians.' They were like America's Secret Service Agents, though not as large in numbers. They breifly wondered what this 'Reckoning' was, though didn't dwell on it too much. The sun was starting to descend, nearing the horizon.

Rei thanked him for the use of a working phone, and tried to call her father again. She was extatic when she heard her father pick up. "Tou-san! It's Rei... Hai, I'm fine... Hai, We are in the school's faculty room... What?... Alright, I'll be carefull... Is Kaa-san with you?" She listened to her father for a moment. The others were somewhat glad that she got ahold of her dad. "Okay... I love you too... Bye." She hung up and sighed in relief, before handing the phone too the group.

For those that knew where their family was, they had similar conversations. Though Saya refused to make a call, and Shizuka said that she couldn't recall her friend's number. A few like Saeko, and Kyoko, and Kohta didn't have family in the country right now. Saya gave the phone back to Naruto when it was her turn. Naruto's eyes just gazed at her through his goggles, though he appeared to still be looking outside.

"Are you sure you don't want to call your father?" At her nod he held his hand out, recieving the phone. "We better head out soon, our ride is coming." He then turned to the others. "I will warn you now, we will have to head towards the back of the school. In order to get evac, I had to set a certain rendevous point some time ago. Remember, as long as we are quiet we should be fine. The best bet to get there would be either through Hallway Sixteen on the third floor, or from the roof."

He paused as they all nodded, looking at him as if he were their leader. "If we decide to trake the roof then we will have to get up there from either the halls, or a window. Make your choices. Though we will remain as a group, and I will not leave any of you behind." He then turned back to the window. They all were about to huddle before Kohta asked. "Naruto, how can we get to the roof from a window? The only fire ladders are on the oposite side of the building."

They looked to the blonde also wondering. The then saw his reflection glimmer, and could see his smirking grin. He chuckled before replying. "There are many ways for one to scale a wall. I happen to know the best way..." They could hear his amusement, as well as a sense of sarcastic nostalgia, all rolled into a cold tone. They all shivered as they heard it. "The best part is that none of 'them' will be able to follow."

They then watched as he looked down towards the school entrance. He thought of the day when he first became a Guardian.

xxx

_Flashback - 8 months before Z-day_

_"Uzumaki-san... You have proven yourself a trustworthy and valient recruit. Your knowledge and skills have been seen by his highness, and you are hereby offered a position within the 'Hayabusa Guard.' Will you accept this new role?" The voice of The Emperor's advisor asked. The other forty-six Guardians watched from a balcony above._

_Naruto bowed to the tent that the esteemed ruler of Japan sat in. "I will take this oppertunity that you have offered, your highness. My life is yours..." The advisor would have finished speaking, but was cut off by an elderly voice, coming from within the small red and gold tent._

_"Naruto-kun... Why do you say such a thing?" The advisor bowed as he stepped away so the Emporer could see the young blonde. Naruto opened his eyes, and looked up to the man. His goggles were draped around his neck. The Emporer gasped apon seeing his eyes. "M'lord, I am a Shinobi. I am supposed to be a weapon. If no one can make use of my abilities, then what purpose do I have to remain existing?"_

_The other Guardians felt uncomfortable as they heard the icey tone. Since they could not see his eyes they didn't know why the Emporer gasped. "And so you are, Naruto-kun... Just remember... You are still a person. From this day forth, you shall be known as a Hayabusa Guardian. You are the forty-seventh of my Elite Royal Guard."_

_Naruto bowed once more to the elder man, then stepped back and turned. Putting his goggles back on. He stopped as the others came to congratulate him. Including one Takagi Souichiro. It would be the only time they would meet, untill a fated day came._

_Flashback end_

xxx

Naruto continued to gaze out, he then saw a small group of survivors rush towards the bus. Shido was in the lead. He chuckled slightly, as the man would be unable to escape. He felt sad for the students though, but didn't think any more about them. He watched as all but Shido was grabbed by the creatures. The man didn't even turn to help.

Naruto sighed, and reached into his coat, pulling forth a customized handgun that was black, with a picture of a red-haired woman on the grip. On the side of the barrel was a name engraved in gold. 'Kushina.' The gun rested in his left hand. The others gasped as he pointed out the window. Kohta was about to go on one of his fan like moments, but Naruto's voice stopped everyone cold.

"Shido you fool. This world will be better off without you, snake." He then pulled the trigger, the shot was as silent as a whisper. The glass then shattered and Kohta saw the snake-like teacher's head explode. The others ran to look out the window and saw all the students Shido had being torn apart, along with the headless man. Blood staining the door of the bus.

Naruto then turned to them. "I will not tolerate abandonment. No one gets left behind..." He then placed the gun back into his coat, they also caught glimpse of a silver twin gun, though couldn't see the name for it as it was holstered. The custom .50 claiber handguns were named 'Minato,' and 'Kushina.' Below the names was engraved 'The Will of Fire.'

Naruto then put his Katana back into his left hand. His right sitting on the handle. "Get ready, our ride will be here shortly."

xxx

They had left the faculty room, and decided to head to the nearby emergency stairway. Saeko and Rei were walking on the left and right sides of the group. Kohta at the back. Naruto stood in front while the other three were in the middle. After making sure none of the creatures were in the stairway, they climbed to the roof. Naruto could hear the sirens and chaos that was further away outside. He didn't appear to be concerned, though inwardly he was livid at how this was playing out.

He wondered about whether or not 'The Emporer' was safe. With forty-five of the 'Hayabusa' around, he didn't worry too much. Only he, and 'Lord Takagi' were currently in Tokonosu City. He stopped for a second as he heard more screams. '_Damnit! This even worse than the Fourth Great Ninja War. At least very few civillians were targeted by the Uchiha._' He then continued on, opening the roof access door. Out side of the door were quite a few of 'them.'

Rei suddenly froze as she saw one that she knew. "Hisashi..." The Karate user was missing his arm, and had quite a few holes in his school uniform. His intestines were hanging out, and half of his neck was missing. Tears started to run from her eyes. Naruto sensed it all and walked up to the undead man.

He then looked back at her, and mouthed 'I'm Sorry...' She gasped as Naruto's fist suddenly struck forth, caving in their friend's head. Her tears ran even faster and she started to sob. He then turned to face the rest of 'them.' "May you all rest in peace, as I give your souls release from this hell." He then blurred away.

The others wondered what happened, until they heard him call out. "**Judgment's Call**." They turned just as around fifty of the Zombie like things fell in peices, opening a path for them to run through. He then shouted. "COME ON!" They then ran through, with Shizuka grabbing Rei. The surrounding creatures turned to the noise.

Naruto then put himself in a stance to quick draw his blade. As soon as the others had passed him he drew it, swung, and then sheathed his blade with a click. It only looked like a blur. Suddenly a wall of darkness appeared, as wide as the roof, and shot forth through the creatures. All of them were diced to ribbons. The others didn't even turn to see the devastation. He then whispered into the wind. "**Judgment Cut**." Turning to follow the others, he sighed.

'_I'll need to limit myself. I don't want them all afraid of me..._' He then caught up to them. They continued running to the the back of the building. As they approached, they heard what sounded like a Diesel Engine.

**xxx**

**Yes I know. I basically ripped off of Devil May Cry. But that is all I am taking from the games.**

**I am somewhat pleased with the length of this chapter, though I wanted it to be longer. Next chapter, everybody gets to see 'Reckoning.' And I would like to thank ****narutowriter39**** for helping me with ideas for the vehicle and Naruto's next great enemy. This dude has some good ideas.**

**Tech's:**

**Judgment Call: Basically this is Vergil's speacial move from Devil May Cry 3. When you fight him in the last mission, he does this while saying "You're going down!" While in Devil Trigger state.**

**Judgment Cut: I pulled this one from Dante in Devil May Cry 4. If you've played all the games you will know what I'm talking about.**

**I will now bounce out, and return to 'Sanguine Falling.' Expect the next chapter for this to be out in around a month.**

**Now where the hell is my Zombie Apocalypse... Wait... Umbrella was cut before they could do anything..? GOD DAMNIT!**

**Later. Methos-Kyuubi777 is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! The evil Methos-Kyuubi777 has arrived!**

**And with my Evil Inner Self, I have decided to go and get back into Necromancy! I'ma get a zombie plauge started, even if it kills me!**

**... I just have to go and track down my old tomes... Yay... Woo... Highly entertaining, that... ... ... Feel the Sarcasm! I command it! By the power invested in me by Cthulu-sama! I DEMAND THAT YOU FEEL THE SACRASM IN MY LAST STATEMENT!**

**Jokes aside, I have returned as promised with a new chapter of 'Sage of the Dead.'**

**Here we will have part two of 'Escape of the DEAD.' Here you will also get a description of the 'Reckoning.' I would love to actually build this beast myself, but... That's around a 40 trill investment. And I sure as hell am not that rich. I'm not fucking Bill Gates. I do not own an eighty trillion dollar company either.**

**We will also have a nice little trip through Naruto's past in this. This might be the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire existence. Of this life anyway.**

**So without any further interuption... I will let my minion do the disclaimer.**

**Personal Zombie: Ughh ug...**

**Me: ARE YOU THREATENING ME?! OBEY YOUR MASTER!**

**PZ: (Mumbles in Zombie Tounge) Lord Methos does not own Naruto or H.O.T.D. He is only borrowing them to appease the voices in his skull...**

**Me: Good. NOW GO FIND MY BLACK TOMES MINION!**

**PZ: ...Braiiiiiins...**

**Me: Never mind. SHI-NE! (Stabs Zombie in the face with a Demon Bone Katana. Reducing the undead to ash.) I hate Zombies anyway... Now where the hell did I put those... Damn Books!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2: Escape of the DEAD PT 2, and Past of the NINJA PT 1.**

_Last Episode..._

_Naruto then put himself in a stance to quick draw his blade. As soon as the others had passed him he drew it, swung, and then sheathed his blade with a click. It only looked like a blur. Suddenly a wall of darkness appeared, as wide as the roof, and shot forth through the creatures. All of them were diced to ribbons. The others didn't even turn to see the devastation. He then whispered into the wind. "__**Judgment Cut**__." Turning to follow the others, he sighed._

'I'll need to limit myself. I don't want them all afraid of me...' _He then caught up to them. They continued running to the the back of the building. As they approached, they heard what sounded like a Diesel Engine._

Now...

"Right on time..." Naruto said as they approached the edge of the roof. The others gasped, seeing his vehicle. A white truck, in the style of an old american ground troop carrier. Though this had a box trailer instead of a flat bed. It was around forty-eight feet in length, and sixteen wide. There were red swirl-like patterns on the sides, and a mounted .50 cal LMG turret on a top platform. There was also a soldier on the turret, gunning down as many undead as possible, though the shots were silent.

They marveled the fact that Naruto had such a vehicle. Normally the trucks were green, and had a tarp covering that acted as a tent on a flatbed. They could also see a mechanism running along the bottom, and around the edges. The engine was producing a low pitched rumble. Kohta gasped.

"That looks like a USMC M923..." They heard Naruto chuckle. "That my Military Otaku Friend, is 'Death's Reckoning.' It essentially is an M923, though it is nearly twice the size and weight. It is heavily modified." The others looked at the two. Saya let loose a confirmation. "The United States Marine Corps Model 923 Utility Truck. They were mainly used to transport supplies or troops. Used from 1987 untill being modified in 99 for safety safety measures. Impressive truck Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled again. "Wait untill you see the inside, and its operating systems..." He then turned to a scaffolding and walked towards it, motioning for the others to follow. "The engine is a modified remake of the A2 model, and the mech. on the bottom is for water based travel. The engine itself is modified for a very high MPG usage. That bad girl will consume one gallon of gas for every four hundred miles, in city, with the two tanks carrying eighty gallons." He stepped onto the stairway and proceeded to tread down at a walking pace.

"On a highway, it'll max out at 550mpg, with a top speed of 95. When converted for Aquatic Travel, it uses around 450 to the gallon. Tires are suited for All Terrain, though going uphill with its weight is a bitch." He stopped and pulled a pack of cigarettes out. Lighting one with a little Katon Chakra, he then continued.

"It is a reliable vehicle, so long as we don't take a curve over 40." He then chuckled once more. "There is more than that little gun on top, and the inside... You will have your minds blown..." He ended with a little amusement.

**AN: Look it up. They are still used today. Though you won't find these mods on it.**

They followed him down. Due to the noise from 'Reckoning,' they didn't have to worry about any of the Undead for a little ways. Shizuka was frowning at him for smoking. "You know those are bad for you, right Naruto-kun?" She asked him. He just laughed at her.

xxx

Hanzo sighed as he sat behind the wheel of 'Death's Reckoning.' He was an average looking soldier, with standard black hair and eyes. Though he held a blazing flame in them. He had a scar running right next to his left eye, a jagged strip of hardened skin.

Waiting for his commanding officer. '_Damn slave driver more like... Constantly drilling us in all types of apocalyptic scenarios. Though it did prepare us for something similar to this..._' He sighed again as he heard the gunner laughing. "SHUT UP JACK!" He screamed at the man above.

The laughing only got louder. Hanzo then spotted the blonde hair finally walking through the sports yard. "Bout damn time... Look at him, so fucking calm." He then turned to look behind him at a purple haired woman. "Rika, they're on their way. Get the back hatch open and cover." She nodded, and walked through the door leading from the cabin, to the mini barracks that outwardly looked like a trailer.

Theye were the only one's in it currently, and it could hold around twenty people. '_Commander Uzumaki... How he could increase space with a few written words... I will never know._' He sighed again. "Like some damn kind of sorcery." His thoughts then turned to his betrothed, who was guarding the Emporer with the other forty-five Hayabusa members.

xxx

Minami Rika chuckled as she heard their gunner laughing still. 'Jack' was just a nickname, only called that because no one but their commander knew who he really was. The gunner kept his entire head wrapped in bandages, and his eyes were a little on the crazy side. She walked through three rooms towards the back hatch, to let the survivors in. One room held two spare vehicles.

A standerd four person ATV, and a tarped custom bike. The bike was the commanders, and was completely customized. She grabbed a standard DMR. Prefering the sleek rifle over an automatic. She also grabbed a Glock .9mm. Pulling four clips for each, she then opend the hatch, and lowered a ramp for the group. Readying her rifle to provide cover for her commander. Though she knew he wouldn't need it.

**AN: Major deviation here, Rika is with the group. Shizuka will be happy.**

xxx

Naruto's gaze hardened behind his goggles. '_So many casualties... When I find the source of this, there will be hell to pay._' He noticed the ramp lowering to allow them inside, and Rika picking off a few of 'them' with a DMR. He noticed Kohta spying the woman holding the gun. He could also see the Otaku's eyes gleam at the weapon. '_They'll get along well..._' He then motioned for the group to run to the truck.

'_Can't call it a truck... more like a mobile barracks._' He also failed to remember the word armory. The group would be mind blown at the interior. He proceeded to run right behind them, slashing through any of the creatures that got too close. Rei was still in termoil about Hizashi, he would comfort her on the 'Reckoning.' He also noticed Shizuka seeming happy at the sight of Rika.

'_Plan: Escape Fujimi Academy. Select a suitable location for a base, preferentially permanent. Establish comms with with Lord Takagi, and Command Center. Locate family members of group._' He knew it would be more difficult than that, though it would have to do. '_We will need a place that can give us essential supplies. My personal base would be ideal, though it will take time to get there. Lord Takagi must be contacted first, so a temp. base will have to do._' The group made it, and almost sprinted up the ramp.

Naruto barked out as he pushed the button to close the hatch. "Get us out of here Hanzo!" They then lurched a little as 'Reckoning' started to move, going from 0 to 50 in just a few seconds. The hatch closed, and the group sighed in relief. Shizuka then shouted in joy. "RIKA-CHAN!" Flying forward to hug the markswoman, and toppling the two over in the process.

Naruto turned to Rei, and was instantly by her side. Holding her as she finally began to sob. Whispering words that he hoped would calm her down. They heard distant shouting coming through the door leading to another room. Saya gazed around the one they were in, and froze. '_Now I know the damn thing isn't this big outside._' She turned a curious gaze around the room, and then to Naruto.

Before she could ask, he already answered. "Fuinjutsu. Also known as Sealing Arts. I don't have the time to really explain. The seals I have placed along the interior of 'Death's Reckoning' have allowed me to increase the space within the walls. Essentially I have created a pocket dimension." He then turned back to Rei.

Saya thought hard about what was said. "That kind of crap is only in manga, or is considered magic. No one has ever proven that magic exists." Naruto chuckled, before letting Shizuka take Rei. "Within every living being, there is a source of energy." Turning to look at the rest of the group, he decided to give a small lecture.

"Where I hail from, we call this energy Chakra. However, it is not just a single source. Chakra is made up of two parts. Physical Energy, and Spiritual Energy. The latter is also considered Mental Energy." Pausing to make sure they were all listening, he continued. "Physical Energy is aquired by partaking in physical exercise, eating a balanced diet, etc. While Mental/Spiritual Energy is aquired by stimulating the mind, or from experience." He then looked straight at Saya. "You, Saya-chan would have a high Mental Energy count by how often you use your intelligence. While someone like Rei would have a higher Physical count."

He then paused, to make sure they were following. "Unlocking the ability to use Chakra, one can basically use it to do many things that most people consider unnatural. Such as breathing fire, controlling wind, water, and earth, encasing oneself in lightning, walking on water, and-" He then placed his feet on the wall, walking up as though it were the ground. "Even walking on vertical surfaces, and the ceiling as well." The others watched, transfixed as a small amount of electricty was running across his finger tips. "This is just the surface of the ocean of things that can be done. Chakra can also be used internally. Meaning one can enhance their own body. Muscle strength, bone density, speed, etc."

He then flipped down infront of Saya. "For most people on this planet, it takes decades to scratch the surface. The Shao-lin Monks use this energy to help enhance their cognitive thoughts, and in their martial arts. Where I am from, we were trained to use the abilities I have shown, by the age of thirteen. Fuinjutsu is a lot like Physics and Algebra, useing chakra, and speacial kanji. The uses of sealing are impossible to fully figure out. The potential behind this art is almost, if not fully, infinite." He then turned to the others. "I was trained from a very young age as a soldier. I was a Shinobi."

Kohta then asked. "Naruto, can you teach us how to do these things?" Naruto sighed. "I suppose it's possible, though your own Chakra Coils are nearing the point of being unable to expand. I may be able to get you to Mid-Chunin reserves. But beyond that... I don't know. Forcing your coils to expand after your body has reached physical maturity, would likely kill you. If you were younger, say around twelve, then I could get you to Jounin, or even Satoosa* reserves."

xxx

**AN: Satoosa is the official Class of the Sanin, and Kage, as said by the card game. Hiruzen, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade and all S-ranks are in this category. It is why they are labeled as S-class in the 'Bingo Books.' There is also SS and SSS. I have heard that there is also a K-class, which is said to be what Kaguya and the Tailed Beasts from seven to ten are at. Believed to be short for Demi-God status.**

xxx

The group were stunned. Rei, Saeko, and Saya had never heard him say that before. To see that he had never told the full truth, hurt them. Though Saeko spoke. "I understand. The way of the Shinobi was outlawed, so it only makes sense that you would hide it." Naruto chuckled a little. "I have read about your Shinobi. But the lands I came from, you were either a Shinobi... Or you were nothing of importance. Civilians and Shinobi shared a symbiotic relationship. We protected them, and they provided us necessities. That was how the Elemental Nations were. There were far more Shinobi than there were Samurai."

They all looked at him a little strangely. "We were the main military forces, while your Ninja were Spies, or Assassins. Thieves, or Cut Throats." He turned away from them. "We had more honor than your's did." The way he talked, made it seem like he was the last to the others. Only the three girls knew that he was. "Make yourselves comfortable. I will stay with Rei-chan." Rika saluted her commander, and led the others to the bedding area.

Naruto knelt beside Rei, and softly gazed into her eyes. "It's alright. I'll keep you safe. I will never leave you, and I will never die. I promise you Rei-chan." He then picked her up, as she had fallen asleep, and he whispered into the empty room. "Ashiteru..." If he would have looked at her face, he'd have noticed a small smile from the sleeping girl.

xxx

Hanzo grunted, having ran straight through the wall that he had the 'Reckoning' enter from. He spat his chew out the window. "Bring it undead fuckers. I'll run all your asses over." He said as he crushed a good number of the things. The radio was playing, though he paid it no mind. "We'll need to find a place to set up a TB." Came the voice of Naruto after twenty minutes of driving.

"You know, I really don't like you right now, sir." Naruto just chuckled at the driver. "You only say that because you lost quite a bit of money. Admit it, I was right." Hanzo grumbled at his commander after the blonde had said that. "Well... We don't really need money now, right?" Naruto sighed at the driver's question. "Perhaps..."

"So where to, sir?" Naruto looked out at the chaos, contemplating. "Best bet would be to cross the river, and head to Souichiro-san's. Though it would take awhile, and we need to get their family if possible." Hanzo nodded. "So, 48th?" Naruto nodded. Hanzo slowed the truck and turned right.

Naruto then turned to head back into the barracks. Heading up the stairs to the second floor. "Jack. Ensure that our weapons system is online. We'll need it, along with anti-EMP measures." A confirmation sound came from the door he just passed. He then stepped into the main bedding room. "Rika. Check our munitions, I want to know exactly what all we have. ASAP." The Woman nodded, and headed towards the armory. "Kohta, you need a better gun than that Nail Shooter. Head down with Rika and procure a few arms for yourself." Kohta got a glint in his eye, and shot up to follow the 'Lady with the Gun.'

Naruto then turned to the others. "You all must be wondering how I could get such a nice vehicle, guns, and other equipment. I am not really allowed to divulge such information. The Hayabusa are just like the Secret Service of the U.S., though we take a more active roll." He then turned noticing that Rei had woke up. "We will be heading towards Takagi Manor. I must ensure that the Emperor is safe, and recieve orders." Saya looked a little down. "Do not worry Saya-chan. We will not stay there, and you may follow me if you so wish." She smiled, and nodded.

Saeko decided to speak. "We will also have to find out what happened to everyone's family." Naruto nodded, and pulled a notebook out with a pen. "Right the names down, and if you know where they are. We will then look for them as soon as I am done at Takagi Manor." The group nodded, and proceeded to do so. Naruto turned around, and left them to their own devices.

xxx

Rika stared at the young heavier than normal guy. She watched as he ran around, looking at all the guns, and acting like a kid in a candy store with free candy. Watching him zip around like he was on a sugar rush, she chuckled a little. '_This must be Hirano Kohta... Just like the commander described._' Her thoughts then turned to her friend, Shizuka. '_Thank Kami he was able to get to her._' She giggled as she remembered that Shizuka had a crush on the blonde male.

She then noticed that Kohta had grabbed a few arms. A standard DMR, a .45 ACP 1911 model Handgun, a compact .9mm UZI, a SPAZ 12 guage Riot Shotgun, and a .357 lever action rifle with a scope. He also adorned a BP vest and three pouches of ammo. "It's like a dream come true!" He shouted with stars in his eyes. Rika laughed again, and wrote down what all he had grabbed. She then went to check the inventory.

xxx

Naruto sighed as '48th' came into view. The origional street name was changed, as a few years before, forty-eight people were killed by a twelve year old girl. No one really knew why she had snapped, though he had a theory. Reports had stated that she was afflicted with something similar to rabbies. '_Cause was unknown. Origions... unknown. Along with a slight decomposure, and near Rigor Mortis... That should have been the first sign._' He sighed again, as he saw numerous amounts of the walking corpses.

Hearing someone call to him, he turned and saw 'Jack.' "S'up boss?" Naruto nodded to the bandaged man. "Just wondering how this could happen, 'Jack...' I hope to find the cause of this." The man nodded, and pulled a cigar out. Naruto had grabbed a cigarette as well, both lighting up. 'Reckoning' was moving a little slower, due to the inactive vehicles littering the road. "So what's the story, boss? Where'd you find all the lovelies?" Naruto chuckled.

"Watch it gunner, the boss doesn't need your advice on sex." Rika called out as she appeared in the extended cabin. Though it was more of a command bridge than anything else, and handed him the inventory report. Hanzo chuckled from the driver's seat. "Hey! I wasn't gonna say anything! I just asked a legitimate question!" They all started laughing after that, though Naruto did not.

"Still... We really need to get to Takagi Manor, and with the way things look... We may have to go aqua." Hanzo said. Naruto nodded, and sighed again. "This is a real pain in the ass." The others agreed with their commander.

xxx

"This is either a really fucked up dream, or Naruto-kun is a fucking Sorcerer." Saya grumbled. She had found her way to the medical area, Shizuka following. "Oh wow..." The blonde gazed around at the equipment. Saya walked up to a bookshelf, gazing at all of the titles. Most in Japanese, while others were in English, and even German. All medical, and training texts.

Shizuka squealed seeing so many textbooks, and other med equipment. Much like Kohta had been earlier, she ran around. Saya just stared at her, thinking she had lost it. "Okay..." The rose haired girl said, sweatdropping at the sight. She turned to leave, when a particular leather bound book grabbed her attention. "What could this be...?" Picking it up, she noticed that it was a journal.

Opening to the first page, she gasped. "Property of... Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto..." She sat in a nearby chair, and began to read.

xxx

**_November 28th, 637 afs. Three months into the war._**

_I have decided to keep a journal. Strange that I would do so in the middle of the Fourth Great Ninja War._

_I am extactic. Sakura-chan has finally agreed to a date. It wasn't what I had planned, when I asked. I had shouted the question on the battlefield. There were numerous amounts of 'White Zetsu' piled around, and many of our own comrades were dead or dying around us._

_At first, I didn't think she heared me. I was going to call out, but she rushed up and kissed me there. She had said okay. I then felt a sudden rush of energy, and I had gone into my 'Biju Cloak.' I was truly almost as fast as my father was, with his 'Hiraishin.' I ended that battle in just under three minutes._

_I hope that this will not turn out bad..._

**_December 23rd, 637 afs. Nearly four months in to SW4._**

_This last month has been wonderfull, despite the war. Sakura-chan and I are in the same squad. We spend our free time enjoying each others company. She finally got me to give up on Sasuke. She made me promise that I wouldn't go after him anymore._

_He used to be like a brother to me. Though his past put him on to a path of revenge, and darkness. Even though I won't chase him anymore, I will still try to save him if I can. If the Nidaime's theory is correct, then I should be able to save his haunted soul._

_Sakura-chan wouldn't want me to take any risks though. I am happy, right now. The girl I have loved since so long ago, is finally returning my affections. Tomorrow I must head out to the front. Even though they don't want me out there. This war is pointless. Even if it started just to get 'Kurama' from me. I won't let the fake Madara have him._

**_January 3rd, 638 afs._**

_Bi was taken. He was swarmed by so many 'White Zetsu,' and they have taken the Hachibi. Octopops had helped me quite a bit. Bi taught me how to use his speacial sword style, and Octopops taught Kurama and I how to fully use our link._

_I am still crying about it. Sakura-chan tried to comfort me, though this wasn't as bad as when my Godfather died. I still miss that old Pervert. And even Tsunade-baa-chan still misses him. She is currently back at the command center, helping keep the moral up._

_I plan on taking Sakura-chan out tomorrow. The 'Zetsu Army' are retreating for now, so we will have a few days before the fighting starts again. I will take her to the beach, as she likes to watch the sun rise and set from the shoreline._

**_January 14th, 638 afs._**

_I am angered, and depressed. Ten days ago, at the shore of Thunder Clad Beach, Sasuke appeared. I tried to talk to him, though he placed a seal on me. Temporary Paralysis, and biju chakra suppresion, Sakura-chan tried to fight him. I could only watch helplessly, as he plunged his sword into her heart._

_That day, a part of me died. He had laughed and walked off, saying that I could now understand some of his pain._

_As the seal wore off, I rushed to her side. She was trying to keep herself from dying. Though we both knew that she lacked the required chakra reserves to save herself. She told me that she loved me, and then passed. I screamed, and shouted into the heavens. Holding her rapidly cooling body. I then allowed Kurama to take over my body._

_When I came to, there was a wasteland around me, so many 'White Zetsu' corpses that I couldn't even begin to count. Sakura-chan was still in my arms. Then the rest of the squad appeared. Asking what had happened, untill Lee noticed who was in my arms._

_I vowed that day, to kill Sasuke. I would do it with a cold smile on my face too._

Saya closed the journal, noticing a few tears falling down her cheeks. She quickly looked to see if Shizuka was watching, only to see the blonde engrossed with an English book on certain herbs. She then pulled her glasses off and wiped her eyes. She put the journal in her bag, which she had kept with her, and stood up. She walked out of the medical bay, and proceeded to the bedding area.

'_Naruto-kun was in a Great War? Why is he hiding such vital information? Why did he leave this in there? And who the hell is Sakura?_' She would pour over the journal, and try to find anything else about the blonde. If she had to, she would ask him herself. She knew it was invasion of privacy, but she was truly curious, and worried, about him.

xxx

Rei awoke to the sight of Saeko meditating, while Kyoko and Yuuki were talking with a lot of excitement. She remembered where they were, and what all had happened. '_So it wasn't a dream..._' She pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face as well. She silently cried. _'Hisashi... It's just like with Takashi... Why did they have to die?_'

Saeko had noticed the silently crying form of Rei. She then turned to her, speaking in a soft tone as she approached the distrought young lady. "Naruto-kun is currently talking to his crew members. He said he will be back shortly." Rei almost froze hearing that the blonde wasn't there, but relaxed as she heard his voice. "And I have already returned." Rei shot up, and rushed to him. Hugging him, and openly crying now. "Please! Please, don't ever leave me Naruto-kun!" She shouted out. Holding as tightly as she could, sobbing, and praying to any deity that he would never go. She then felt him wrap his arms around her.

"It's alright Rei-chan. I won't leave. I will not ever leave, any of you. I promise." He whispered into her ear. He was then taken by surprise, as she turned her head up and kissed him. The other three were surprised as well, and a little jealous. Though Yuuki suddenly smirked, and leaned into whisper to Kyoko. "You know that there is no law anymore, right?" Kyoko nodded. "Then who would stop us all from taking him, or him from having multiple lovers?" Yuuki smiled as Kyoko's eyes widened, and she blushed at hearing such a thing.

Saeko heard the orange haired beauty, and paused to really think about it. '_Clever girl. With an apocalypse going on, who would really care about simple laws. It is a new world after all. Besides... He is strong, and survival instincts would dictate to appease him. In order to stay in his protection, one would be willing to bed and give him offspring.'_ She then turned back to the blonde. He had finally gotten the spearswoman to calm down. '_It's a good thing that he has a heart beneath that cold exterior._' She then blushed a little at seeing the dazed look in Rei's eyes.

Turning to the other three, Naruto spoke. "We are heading down the infamouse 48th Avenue. We will take this route to the river, and cross over. Heading first to the police station, then to Takagi Manor. After which, we will proceed to search for any of your family members, before heading to a retreat I have set up. Is this something you all are willing to comply with?" As soon as he stopped speaking, Yuuki jumped on him. "Of course it is, Naruto-kun!" She discretely grinded her covered tunnel against his crotch, causing his breath to hitch. She then let go of him, turning to the others. "Right girls?" They all nodded. Not noticing Naruto grimace at her actions.

xxx

Saya saw Naruto walk away from the others, she was about to follow when Rei appeared next to her. Still dazed the spear user glanced at Saya. They both followed him, watching as he opened another door. He stepped through, though called to them. "You may come in if you wish, girls." Both were surprised that he knew they were following him. "Well, we weren't quiet about it." Saya whispered.

The two followed him in. He was sitting behind a desk, with two chairs infront of it. "Please, have a seat." The two did so as he started typing on a laptop. "You are most likely wondering why I have been in school, while being a commanding officer in the Hayabusa 47, am I correct?" Saya nodded, and was about to speak before he cut her off. "You are also wondering about the journal." She gasped, feeling his gaze on her from behind the goggles. He chuckled at her.

"Surprised? I know where that book is at all times. I placed a 'Hiraishin Writ' on it. I can sense where all of those marks are. Truth be told, we would have been at Takagi Manor by now if I had one placed there. Your father is a very... Prompt man. I doubt he would have allowed me to." He then stopped typing, and turned to them. "You may read it, all of you. But do not be surprised if you can't grasp everything in it. Within those pages are not only my past, but also every note about Medical Ninjutsu and poison-antidote combinations Sakura-chan had. That is why it is in there. Sakura-chan was a medical genius, though she couldn't save herself from death. She lacked the Chakra to do so."

Saya nodded, while Rei looked with a little confusion. "I don't mind any of you reading about my past... But I can not speak of it right now. It is still painful." He then turned back to the laptop. "You may go, 'Death's Reckoning' is open to you all, there are no places you may not enter. Though please knock when you try to come in here. I may have wanted to be Hokage once, but paperwork will always be a hassle, and I might be busy." The two nodded, sad that he would dismiss them like that. Just before walking out the door they heard him speak once more.

"I am sorry if I sounded cold, but you will find that in dire times such as this... I will have to be most of the time. I will try not to sound so cold with you, but I am a Commander. If I am can not set an example to my men, then my battalion would fall." He looked up at them, and smiled a little. "I will see you all as soon as I am finished making this log on the creatures we are fighting."

They smiled back at him, and left. Naruto then finished his work, and stood up. "You may hate me after reading that journal... But I deserve it." He then left, heading for the command bridge. Lost in memories that he would rather not be in. "Yuna..." He whispered into the empty hallway.

xxx

"And so, the end is nigh... T'would seem that the gods are angry." A cold voice spoke. Standing atop the tallest building in Tokonosu City, the shadow of a man could be seen. He wore a black trench coat, with a strange looking suit underneath. The suit looked like it was made of darkness, and was in the shape of muscles. Silver pieces were scattered around it. One around the crotch area, one covering the lower rib cage, and a small one going across the collar bone area. His hair was cut to a buzz style, and was Ice Blue. His eyes were a blood like red. On his left hip, was a revolver looking handle. It was a long barrel .44 Magnum, that also carried a two and a half foot long blade.

His eyes gazed down into the chaos of the city. "He is here. I know it." He then jumped off, diving down through the air, and landing atop one of the undead. Crushing the heavy set thing, he pulled his weapon out, and began to paint the streets red with sword and bullet. "I will find you Uzumaki. I, Kishikaru Kagaro, will find and end you!" Rushing forth into the chaos, one could hear a strange laughter coming from the man. The 47th Hayabusa Member, who was considered MIA.

**AN: The suit from Crysis game series. The Gunblade from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. With Squall's handle from VIII at a .44 mag style.**

xxx

Naruto flicked a cigarret off of the turret balcony. "That felt like Chakra... Though not enough to really feel like a Shinobi... What the hell is going on now?" He looked behind 'Reckoning,' off into the distance. "I don't like this feeling. Hatred is in the air." He kept looking behind, untill a voice interrupted him. "Hey boss." Turning he saw Rika.

"Yes, Sniper?" She sighed, he never called them by designated title, unless it was important. "You alright? You seemed out of it in the hallway." Naruto sighed, looking back to the area he felt the Chakra. "I'm fine. Just remembering things." Rika's features softened, the crew had already read his journal. "Naruto-kun... You shouldn't bottle those feelings up, other wise you might snap someday." She said softly to her commander, and secret crush. He remained silent.

She sighed and turned to leave. "You are right, Rika-chan. But I must still greave for them, on my own time. Once we get back to EDEN, I will try to let go. But I can't right now." She stopped for a moment, and her eyes began to water. '_Naruto-kun..._'

xxx

Saya opened the journal again, turning to where she left off. She had the others from the group around her, all looking over her shoulder. "He was in a war, and lost his girlfriend to death. The killer was someone he considered a brother. The journal was started three months into it, so we would have to ask him about before then. Her name was Sakura. He also said that her notes on every thing medical are in the back of the journal." The others felt sad to hear that he had lost someone close to his heart. Even Shizuka was down, not even bothering about the medical notes.

Yuuki felt sorry for him, and guilty, while Rei gasped. Saeko turned her eyes, and Kyoko felt a few tears fall. "If he was in a war, then why haven't we heard about it. The last war was in Iraq, and he wouldn't have been old enough to fight." Kohta asked. Saya shrugged, even though her, Rei, and Saeko knew that his village was wiped out, they never knew he was in a war. "Let's find out." She then started to read out loud.

**_Feb. 23rd, 638 afs._**

_I have shrouded myself in the missions I am given. I joined the AnBu corps two weeks ago. My field officer is the legendary 'Neko,' Uzuki Yugao. Konoha's top Kenjutsu Mistress. I should have recognized her before we met. She used to watch over me when she was a Genin. She also took the Sandaime's missions for watching me untill I joined the academy._

_I used to have a crush on her, when I was four. She was only twelve then. I couldn't bring myself to say much though, I was, and still am, hurting. My mask, when my AnBu mask is off, is no longer a stupid smile. I have become apathetic. I catch Uzuki-taicho staring at me in worry. I have taken far more missions than the others in the past two weeks, compared to their few._

_I just tell them not to worry, as I am a 'Jinchuuriki,' I can handle it. My Stamina will allow it. Kurama has been trying his damndest to cheer me up. I keep telling him off too. If I don't keep myself occupied, then I will break. And that is the last thing the Shinobi Alliance needs, a broken weapon._

**_March 2nd, 638 afs._**

_Uzuki-taicho put my ass in the ground today. I had dismissed orders, she told me to take a break. When I said no, she kicked my ass. While I was on the floor battered, she leaned down and tore my Kitsune Mask off. She then slapped me, before bringing my head to her bossom. She whispered to me that it was alright to cry, and to take a little time off._

_I broke down in her arms. That was the first time I cried over the death of Sakura-chan. At least that I can still remember. I ask myself, what would she think of me if she could see this? I was begining to walk the same path that the Uchiha does._

_Sakura-chan, will I be able to see you again one day? Do I even deserve to? Can I keep others from suffering like this, or will I continuously fail? Are you happy there, amongst the clouds, with your ancestors? I don't know why I ask these things. Maybe I am losing it. I've had to file for downtime, so that I can think._

**_March 14th, 638 afs. Nearly five months in._**

_I am still sixteen, I will be until October. Today, Uzuki-taicho stopped by while I was eating at Ichiraku's. She was wearing a civie dress. She smiled and asked how I was doing. I told her that I felt a little better. She gazed into my eyes and said good. Then handed me a note. I looked at it to find her apartment number._

_When I turned to ask why she had given it to me, she answered that I needed to let loose and go drinking. She would take me to a bar near her place. I admit that I was always a little curious. Though with Kurama locked away in my gut, it would take a lot to get me tipsy. Maybe I will go, and I'll ask him to not clean my system of the Alcohol. I thought for a few minutes._

_I agreed. She told me to be there by 19:00._

**_March 15th, 638 afs._**

_Last night was a new experience. I had gotten Kurama to leave the alcohol in my system. Though I can still remember everything. I had to track Uzuki-taicho down today, as I remembered that she kissed me last night. I was surprised when I remembered that._

_When we sat down in her living room, I told her about it. She apologized, and looked ashamed. I could never stand to see women cry, so I blurted out that it was alright. Because deep down I had enjoyed it. She brightened up after I assured her that I wasn't mad. She then hugged me, saying thank you over, and over. I embraced her back, and listened as she cried in happiness._

_When she finally calmed down I asked the first thing on my mind in that moment. She agreed to go on a date with me._

**_April 9th, 638 afs._**

_These past few weeks have healed me. Yugao-chan has helped me, both emotionally, and in training. She had me make around thirty Kage Bunshin and taught them all the Kata's of her personal swordstyle. Every hour I would dispel them and make more, gaining the muscle memory of sword froms. It was like my time with Kirabi._

_The style she taught me wasn't the The Crecent Moon Dance, She said that she wasn't as good in it as her ex was. She taught me the 'Yami-no-Mai.' The Dance of Darkness. She said that it was a special Kenjutsu style that came from Yami-no-Kuni, where her family came from._

_I am happy again. We have gone on more dates, and every now and then I catch her watching me train. Kurama says that looks at me with lust. But I see more than that in her eyes._

**_April 18th, 638 afs._**

_I am excited, and nervous. Yugao-hime is sleeping on my bed. The evidence that last night really happened stains the sheets. We made love last night. It was my first time, and I now know that she was also a virgin. It was the most amazing experience I've ever had. She is laying there still nude. And I can't help but admire her beauty, her purple hair is scattered around her head, like a halo. I hope I didn't hurt her too bad, or that it was enjoyable for her._

_I am in awe at her angelic beauty. My little friend is standing at attention, but I can't bring myself to care about that right now. I can sense that she will awake soon, so I will prepare breakfast. We have to return to the front tomorrow._

Saya, and the girls blushed, while Kohta, and Yuuki giggled. "He had two? One died, and the other he screwed?" Yuuki asked. "How long between the two?" Kyoko smacked the back of Yuuki's head, and told her off. Saya sighed. "It was a little over a month after Sakura that they started dating. Now shut up and let me finish!"

**_April 19th 638 afs._**

_I shouldn't have doubted myself yesterday. We did it a few more times after eating breakfast. Though I am a little concerned. We didn't use any means of prevention of pregnancy. I want to be a father, that is true, but right now isn't a good time. We will be leaving, heading back to the war at 15:00._

_Our squad will be heading into the middle of a Devil's Den, reports claim that Uchiha Sasuke is there. Right in the middle of Nami. We lost that country in the second month, and there were no survivors. Madara is also making moves. I wasn't there when he was brought back._

_The Jyuubi destroyed Central HQ. Though the ancient Uchiha couldn't keep it here for long. The Sage was a smart man, linking the ancient destroyer to the moon in a way that not even he would be able to fully release it without all nine peices. I must fight harder now, so that Madara can never get ahold of Kurama. The Final Peice._

_I won't have the time to write for awhile._

**_May 3rd, 638 afs._**

_I can't even begin to describe how angry I am. I lost her in Nami-no-Kuni. She was pregnant too. I have failed once more. Though I did exact revenge. Sasuke now lies as a pile of ash at the bottom of the sea. The entire Island Nation, reduced to nothing. It was on that day, just six days ago, that I lost Yugao-hime and our love, our unborn. My Heart is bleeding right now. Though there is an advantage to such a tragedy._

_My eyes have awakened. The Rinnegan of Destruction shines through me. Unlike the other type I have seen, this one is designed for pure elemental and chakra mastery. I can only use a few of Nagato's abilities, and they are more taxing than using my Biju Cloak. Though I can use Gravity better than he could, and I feel like I have a connection to time, but I will have to look into it later._

_There is a girl from Kiri who has been trying to cheer me up, and strangely, it is working. Her name is Yuna._

Saya closed the book, there had been evidence of tear stains on the page, and a photo of Yugao. Saeko was speechless at the resemblance between her and the girl in the photo. Rei was crying a little, hearing that he had lost so much. Shizuka was also crying along with Yuuki, and Kyoko. Kohta looked at his feet, feeling pity for the blonde leader. Saya closed her eyes, to keep the tears from falling.

"Please keep in mind that you are not done with that cursed reminder." Came the voice of Rika, as she walked into the room. "If you don't want all of the details, I will tell you that the last girl was also his final attempt at a relationship. Though in the end, it hit him harder than ever." Shizuka looked up with teary eyes.

"What do you mean Rika-chan?" The blonde nurse asked. She suddenly felt like she shouldn't have asked that. Rika gazed at them all. "I will tell you, only if you don't want to read anymore." The others glanced at Saya, who nodded. They then turned to the sniper, waiting for her to speak.

Rika sighed, and her gaze turned to near anguish. "two months after that entry, they got together. But in the end, only three months passed before he..." She paused as a few tears fell from her as well. She then spoke with a finality. "He was forced to plunge a blade through her heart, as she had been possessed by Uchiha Madara. She was also early in a pregnancy. Each one of those three took a piece of him to their grave. He will never be the same as he was before that war. The guilt is slowly tearing him apart." The others gasped at the news, and believed the tale. After seeing all Naruto could do, they didn't think of it as a lie.

Rika sighed. "I know you all want to help him... I do too... But I know that only love can save him from himself. He is pushing on right now, as a sense of duty. But he can not go on like this forever. It will kill him." Rei brought her hand to her lips, remembering when she kissed him. She knew that he had feelings for her, Saeko, and Saya, but also could tell that he was afraid. Afraid that if they got too close, he would lose them. She sobbed, and it started a chain reaction in the group. Saya didn't even care anymore if they saw her cry, she just took her glasses off, and cried with them. And Yuuki looked down in slight shame.

xxx

Naruto sighed. He could hear all of them cry about his past. '_I promised them that they would learn of me. It seems that I still can not stand breaking a promise... I love them, I can't help it. If I try to distance myself now, they will die. But if I let them in, I'll be worse if they do. At least the enemies are not powerful enough to be a concern... Maybe, just maybe, I could let them into my heart._' He loved his senses, being able to see, hear, and smell almost as good as a few of the animals in the world, plus his chakra and life sense. But at times he also hated it. He knew that he should leave them alone, but he still couldn't stand to see women cry. It was an afront in his eyes, they should never have to cry in sorrow.

**xxx**

**MY HANDS! MY FINGERS! THE METHOS CAN NOT FEEL HIS FINGERS!**

**Oh wait... There they are.**

**So this chapter is now finished. And I apologize for the lateness of it's arrival. A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take a detour.**

**Lol. Not really, my internet line was chewed through by either a cat, or a skunk. Though the Tech Guy said it was a problem with the office... After we replaced the line. I don't really know which it was, all I know is that I had no internet or phone line connections for over almost three weeks. It really sucks cause I had just bought 'Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII' from Target the day it happened. I was going to go on XBOX Live to get Cloud's stuff, since I paid for the speacial Steel Case Edition.**

**But I am back now, and this is truly the longest chapter I have ever written. little over 8k words just for the actual chapter, not ANs. My fingers are a little sore, though not from typing. I smashed them when I decided to take my frustration out on my tree stump. Not my best idea ever, though the pain did keep me from butchering every cat and skunk in our little town.**

**Anywho, expect another chapter soon. Now I gotta go write some more for 'Sanguine Falling.'**

**Dueces. Methos-Kyuubi777 is out... For now... Now where the hell did I put those damn tomes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have returned!**

**Though I have yet to find my Black Tomes of Necromancy. So I apologize, but Z-day will have to wait for awhile.**

**On to more pleasent news, I have made a final decision on pairings. Here it is:**

**Naruto x Rei, Rika, Saeko, Saya, Shizuka, Yuuki, and Kyoko. Yes it is final.**

**Kohta will have the police chick, and two OC's who I am allowing my reviewers to name... And describe. As I am tied down on character creation, for the moment. Whoever has the best ideas will have them put in. They will also be credited.**

**Hanzo's betrothed, will be named this chapter. I had to seriously think about it too. Even if it sounds shitty.**

**I apologize again, as last chapter wasn't published untill a week after completion. I had to make a few calls, and chew out the phone technician for not properly fixing the problems we had. As such I was out of internet for almost three weeks. He fucked up the lines a little when we replaced the old one. I'm still pissed at whatever tore the old one in two.**

**I also went back and corrected the mistakes in the prologue chapter. There is also a small bit of citrus in this chapter, though not a full lime, and it will be awhile before I write a lemon.**

**Without further interruption here is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As soon as I find my tomes, I will first rest the control of these two from their owners. Untill then, all I got is mah Sword, and a .45. And this shitty HP computer. I want an Alienware...**

**xxx**

**Chapter 3: The Road to DEAD Manor pt1**

Last time:

_Naruto sighed. He could hear all of them cry about his past. '_I promised them that they would learn of me. It seems that I still can not stand breaking a promise... I love them, I can't help it. If I try to distance myself now, they will die. But if I let them in, I'll be worse if they do. At least the enemies are not powerful enough to be a concern... Maybe, just maybe, I could let them into my heart.' _He loved his senses, being able to see, hear, and smell almost as good as a few of the animals in the world, plus his chakra and life sense. But at times he also hated it. He knew that he should leave them alone, but he still couldn't stand to see women cry. It was an afront in his eyes, they should never have to cry in sorrow._

Now:

Naruto sat at his desk, still pondering what he should do with the girls. The lights were off. He slowly turned his gaze to three photos he had in his hand. They were of three women. All three had smiles, and two had hands on their stomachs. He was in all three as well, grinning like the happiest man in the world. He smiled nostalgiclly, and a few tears escaped his eyes. His goggles were sitting on the desk for the moment. His Rinnegan could see through the dark, as though t'were day. '_Can I really let them all in?_' He sighed, silently asking the pictures what he should do.

So absorbed was he that he didn't hear the small knock on his door, and didn't notice that Rika had entered. He didn't hear her gasp at the sight of his eyes when the lights came on, didn't even notice that they were turned on anyways. '_Those eyes... They're so... Beautifull._' She approached his desk, and noticed the photos he held. "They didn't deserve it..." She heard him mumble. "What would you three say, if you saw me like this now?" He then looked up, right at Rika. She gasped at the near pleading she saw in his eyes.

Though the look wasn't ment to be seen. "Is there a reason for such sorrow, Rika-chan? Is there a reason for war? Why does mankind always fight each other when there is no reason to?" He looked back at the pictures, Rika knew that she had tears flowing again. His countanence was so broken, she could feel it, even before entering the room. She walked around the desk, and hugged him before she could even think about it. He finally broke down and cried as she held him. He rarely did so, and she knew that of their entire four man team, he would only do so with her.

* * *

As night finally fell ove the city, Hanzo decided to stop Reckoning just a few blocks away from the edge of the river. He had a feeling that moving in darkness would be hell. He wondered how his betrothed was doing. "Kira-chan..." He knew that 'Jack' was right behind him, and would say something. "Shut up, gunner. I don't want to hear it." Jack laughed as he got up and left the 'Bridge.'

Hanzo sighed, wondering what was wrong with the man. '_I don't really want to know._' He opened a window and spat his chew out. Then sighed again as he saw numerous of the undead still walking around, and turned his thoughts back to his betrothed. '_Hatsumi Kira... My beloved... Where are you right now? With the Emperor, or are you dead?_'

* * *

Rei looked downcast, her and the others continued to talk about Naruto's past. To learn of the pain he held, and to hear that he had other lovers before, made her heart weep for the young man. They decided to skip through the other entries about Yuna. And read about the rest of his time in the war. So many missions, so many 'Zetsu' slain. So many people that were controlled by a madman, thus leaving so many battlefields stained with blood. Rika had left earlier, though they didn't say anything.

They knew that she too had feelings for Naruto. They weren't angry that he had lovers before, or that he would have been a father. They felt for him, and they couldn't really explain why. Rei couldn't at least. She looked over to Yuuki, the rumored 'School Slut.' She knew that such rumors were false, having known the girl for nearly four years. Yuuki may be open about her sexuality, but she knew that the girl was still a virgin. Yuuki was just a flirt, who wanted to be popular.

Rei then cast her attention to Saeko, who was looking at three photos that she had grabbed after they fell from the back of the journal. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging open in near shock. "What's wrong Saeko-chan?" Rei asked. The others looked at said girl, and noticed her state. "These women..." The others then gathered to look over her shoulder. Even Saya gasped.

The photo's were of three ladies. One had bright pink hair, and emerald green eyes with Naruto holding her from behind. Both were smiling at the camera. The next was of a long purple haired woman, older than Naruto. Both were holding swords and wearing a uniform that gave off the feeling of Blackops members. The smiles weren't as large, but still had joy in them.

The last was of a light orange haired girl, roughly a year older than Naruto. She had a good figure, around mid C-cup breasts, with a wider hip than the other two. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. She stood smiling at the camera with Naruto holding her hands around her belly, which was slightly bulged. Naruto's eyes were closed, and he looked to be content. They could tell the girl was pregnant.

Each photo had the names of said ladies on them. "Haruno Sakura, Uzuuki Yugao, and Katsura Yuna." Saeko read. Rei, and Saya, were surprised at how these women resembled them in a few ways. They also noticed how Naruto had deep blue eyes in the first two pictures. "I knew it!" Yuuki said. "Blue is not very common in Japan!" The others nodded, but stopped when they heard Rika's voice.

"His eyes are no longer blue." They turned to the sniper, wondering why she was saying that. "Shortly after Yugao died, he awoke what he calls the Rinnegan of Destruction. His eyes are now a silvery purple that shift to red if he is in a negative state of emotions. They each possess a six pointed star for the pupils, and have six black rings around them. The sclera have disappeared as the Iris now covers the entire eye." They blinked, wondering how eyes could change like that.

Shizuka decided to ask. "How could eyes change so drastically, Rika-chan?" Rika sighed, and walked over to them, with another book. "The way both he and this book explains it, is that he has what is called a Doujutsu Kekkei Genkai, or Occular Technique Bloodline Limit." She paused to see if they were following. "His eyes are the physical representation of his blood, which carries a special code in it that allows him to use enhanced sight, along with other powers that can only be used by him, or those connected to his lineage."

Saeko nodded. "It's like a family trait. Passed down through genetics. Much like how certain traits are passed from parent to child. But this begs the question, who did he get it from?" Rika smiled at her, as well as Saya since the rose haired girl got it at the same time. "A good question. In his world, there were three clans. All distantly related. The Uchiha, the Senju, and the Uzumaki. All three were descended from a man called the Rikudou Sennin."

She opened the other book, turning to a picture of a dark figure. The colored part would be the man's eyes. The girls gasped, the eyes were beautiful, yet imposing. Almost as thogh a God were staring into their souls. "They were called the 'Eyes of Kami.' And normally you had to mix Uchiha and Senju DNA to get them. The Uzumaki were cousins of the Senju, but somehow Naruto had Uchiha blood in him as well. Though he says that his cousin Nagato activated it, they didn't fully activate."

She turned to the group, and said these last words for the night. "The three clans are mired in a history of tragedy, love, and hatred. My guess is that Naruto's father, or mother had Uchiha blood. Though it wasn't potent enough to give him the Sharingan. The other parent was an Uzumaki, who were related to the Senju clan. The combination of blood, and the tragedy of losing a lover who was carrying his child gave birth to his full Rinnegan."

She sighed as she finished. "I don't know what kind of power the eyes would give him, as records are sparse, and most are legends." The others were surprised yet slightly skeptical. Shizuka wanted to study the medical aspects of such things, while also wanting to comfort him. Saya wanted to know everything, while Rei was concerned. Saeko wanted to see this power for herself, and Yuuki along with Kyoko allowed a little lust to show at the beauty of such eyes.

They all then talked more of his past. Rika spoke of his time as a Hayabusa Member, and of some of the missions he has had from the Emporer.

* * *

The River was just ahead of the Reckoning, Hanzo was feeling a little nervous though. He felt like the air was getting colder, as though a predator was approaching. He then spotted a man in his side mirror. "UZUMAKI!" The man yelled, as though he were angry. Hanzo then started Reckoning up again, as Naruto appeared on the turret balcony. 'Jack' had already got the turret ready for firing.

"Wait gunner. I'll deal with this." Naruto said, just as the other members of the group appeared. He then jumped off of the Reckoning, landing right on top of a zombies head, crushing the undead's skull. The man was wearing a hooded trench coat, and a nano-suit beneath it. Naruto recognized the type of weapon he held. '_This could get interesting... I feel that energy from earlier rolling off of him... Almost like Chakra, but something is wrong..._' The man stared at him with hate. And Naruto then knew that this opponent wasn't like the other humans of this world.

The man shouted at him. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! YOU WHO HAVE STOLEN MY PLACE IN THE HONORABLE HAYABUSA, WILL NOW DIE!" The man lunged forward, firing rounds from his Gunblade at the blonde shinobi. The battle had begun, and the girls were worried, as Reckoning pulled into the river. It's aquatic drive mechanism activating, and causing a wave to rush forth from the impact.

* * *

Naruto found it easy to dodge the bullets from a distance, the man was a good shot but Naruto was faster. Naruto sighed, now recognizing the man as his hood fell. '_Kishikara Kagaro. Reported to have been kidnapped shortly before my arrival in this world. Was a captain of the Hayabusa, with recomendations from even the President of the United States. Weapon skills were reported to have been amazing before I joined. Weilding a custom weapon called a Gunblade. Disappeared during the middle of a recon against local Yakuza Boss's._' Naruto recounted as he dodged bullets, heading for the river. Kagaro was a good athlete, being able to run faster than most people.

Naruto sighed as he pulled his Katana from it's scabbard, and cleanly cut two bullets into fourths. He'd already had enough, and leapt onto the surface of the water. Around thirty meters out. The man followed him, running atop the surface. '_WHAT!?_' Naruto mentally shouted, he could sense the strange energy being used. And finally recognized it. _'Nano-tech... Damnit! That would mean that The Doctor* was the one to take him... Fuck!'_ He then charged forward to engage Kagaro. Begining a dance that was a sight to see, even though it was deadly.

Naruto stepped left, dodging a thrust and gunshot. Kagaro spun, bringing his blade to decapitate. Naruto ducked. "Kishikara Kagaro... You have been reported MIA. The Emperor will be pleased to see you again." Naruto said, dodging three more strikes. ""SHUT UP! You stole my position, I will kill you!"

Naruto kept dodging strikes that were faster than the average humans. Naruto smirked, his eyes critically watching the missing Hayabusa member. '_This is a better challenge!_' He pulled his Katana out, and blocked an overhead cleaving strike. "You pack a decent punch, Kagaro-san... Allow me to test your full capabillities, would you?" He then threw the enraged man away, by finishing his own swing. Kagaro was thrown around ten meters, but righted himself, landing on his feet. He suddenly felt a dark pressure, as though a monster stood before him.

He started to sweat just a little. '_What is this feeling? He's... He's not human!_' He thought, just before Naruto shot towards him. He was quick enough to dodge being bisected, but was then kicked further out towards the middle of the river. Grunting as he flew, he looked up. Only to notice the blond right above him. Naruto swung his blade down, while Kagaro blocked. Kagaro grimaced as he saw a good sized chip taken from the blade of his weapon. He then brought it around, and fired the gun mechanism, putting a hole into Naruto's left shoulder.

The girls saw this on the Reckoning, and cried out. Though Naruto didn't even seem to be affected, as he kept pressing his attack. Kagaro was finding it difficult to keep up. Naruto raked his blade across the man's sword arm, leaving a wound deep enough to slow him down. Naruto then used a burst of speed, appearing behind the rouge, and spun in a roundhouse kick. The blow connected with Kagaro's back, and he then found himself breaking through a few walls, and ending up inside of a bank filled with the undead.

* * *

Naruto gazed at the direction he had thrown Kagaro, and sighed, before heading towards the Reckoning. The Mobile Barracks was just about to pass the middle of the river. He jumped up, landing on top of the truck's box. He noticed everyone standing there, and looking worried at him. The bullet in his shoulder was still an open wound, and blood was flowing from it. His coat's left sleeve was stained, and his arm drenched. He sighed as he saw Shizuka jump over the turret balcony's rail, rushing towards him to help. Followed by the others, except for Jack, and Rika.

"Naruto-kun!" The ditzy nurse shouted as she reached him. Instantly reaching for his arm, she didn't expect him to stop her with the injured arm. "Do not concern yourself with this wound, Shizuka. I have suffered through worse." He then took his coat off, showing the grey vest beneath, and his red muscle shirt. He put his right hand on the wound, and proceeded to open it further. Reaching in with two fingers to pull the .44 round out.

The other's grimaced as he flung the round into the river, but were shocked as the wound began to steam, and close before their very eyes. "This is why I have never been out for long. This is why I don't get sick, and why I have only ever been in a hospital for a week at the longest." He gazed at them all, as the wound fully closed. Barely a small light spot to show that new skin was there. "I regenerate from every wound. The only thing that I have yet to see myself survive is decapitation. Which is something I don't even want to try." He then picked his coat up, and walked towards the entrance to the Reckoning's Turret Balcony. "Jack. Tell Hanzo to power down at Rika's apartment. We will not be moving again untill the sun is up." The gunner nodded, and followed his comander.

Jack went down towards the bridge to give the driver his orders, while the girls and Kohta followed quietly. The Reckoning turning to bear it's new course.

* * *

"Regeneration! How the fuck is that possible?! Was he experimented on or something?!" Saya nearly screamed out, getting even more frustrated about the puzzle that was Naruto. "He is like a fucking super soldier!" Shizuka put her finger to her chin, slightly aggreeing with the rosette haired girl. "Did his journal say anything about this Saya-chan?" She asked. The Smartest girl of Fujimi shook her head. "No... It's almost as if he has had it from birth, or got it after the war..."

Saeko left them all to debate that, preferring to get the truth from the source. Though she really didn't care how he could regenerate. She only wanted to talk to her best friend, the man she was falling for harder every day. Even more so now that the end of the world was happening. She brought a hand to her chest, and pressed it there with her eyes glazing over. Remembering the days she and the other two, Rei, and Saya, would hang out and talk with him.

He always, ever since they all met, had that cold and militaristic posture. But he opened up a little to them. Saeko sighed, though not in frustration, or sorrow. She stepped up to his office's door, and knocked.

* * *

Naruto knew who was trying to see him. "Enter." He called, and the door opened. He was typing a small report to send when they made it to Takagi Manor. His eyes were uncovered and slightly glowing in the dim light of the office. She finally noticed how Spartan and cold it seemed in the room. Bland and grey. "Please have a seat Saeko-chan. I'll be with you in just a moment." She nodded, closing the door and proceeding to a chair before the desk.

She gazed at his silvery purple eyes, and thought the same as Rika did. '_I could gaze into them forever..._' So lost was she in those eyes that she almost failed to notice him speak. "Even if my eyes seem beautiful, please remember that they possess a destructive streak." He then turned from his laptop, powering it down. She suddenly felt like jumping over the desk and kissing him. Though she stopped herself for now.

"Naruto-kun... Will you ever love again?" She whispered, not expecting him to hear. He sighed, and looked towards the three pictures he had in frames. The only decorations in the office. "I already do... Saeko-chan. You three have torn a whole into the ice around my heart. I am... happy, and... afraid." He turned his gaze back to her. "If anything should happen to you, or Rei, or Saya... I don't think I would be able to continue anymore." Saeko's gaze went soft, and she stood. Heading around the desk.

She stopped before him, keeping her eyes locked to his. She then reached down, and hugged him. Her cheek nestling against his pulse, and kissing it. "I'll be here for you Naruto-kun. I promise, even if the others begin to hate you. Even if they can not take the fact that you are nearly immortal. I will always be here for you." He gasped, as she kissed his pulse with every sentence. And his eyes widened.

"How did you know?" He didn't push her away, or stop her from chastely kissing his neck. She brought her face level with his. "Regeneration stops the ageing of cells. Not only does it close wounds, it can literally make you live forever. Am I right?" He gasped as she lightly held his face, bringing it closer to hers. She then placed her lips on his, the kiss was chaste, but filled with an emotion he only hoped to recieve from someone again.

Giving in, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their eyes closed, and he finally let himself open fully to her. Anything she did there, he would accept. His eyes pulsed behind his lids, and he broke away to kiss her jaw, followed by her neck. His fangs grew slightly and he peirced her flesh, letting his chakra through them. She gasped, and moaned, as a mark formed right where he had bit her. It was of a fox's head.

**Light Lime Warning!**

She suddenly felt herself heat up. She brought her arms up, and stroked his hair. He had taken his fangs out, and they shrunk, but he continued to kiss her neck lightly. He held her close, yet gently. She then grinded her hips against his. Her D-cup bust lightly pressing against his chest. His right hand coming back and lightly groping her left tit. She moaned again, and he picked her up, placing her on his desk.

He then kissed just between her breasts, her school top slipping a little. Her braw riding up a little as she thrust her chest up. Loving how he kissed near her heart. His left hand slowly went up her long skirt, following her leg. He then reached her covered slit, and rubbed it. She gasped, and her eyes flew open, glazing over. She began to thrust her hips slowly.

He then kissed her, as he moved her thong aside, and slowly inserted a finger. She gasped again, and moaned when he started to thrust his finger inside of her. He continued to do so, while pulling her school top up and bringing his mouth to kiss her now uncovered left breast, having pulled her bra up as well. He lightly licked her nipple, and then began to suck on it.

After ten minutes of this, she suddenly felt a knot of energy forming in her stomach, before going rigid and trembling. She gasped out and felt her core moisten before exploding in pleasure. She moaned loudly, and brought his face up to kiss him. Just before another knock sounded at the door.

**Light Lime End.**

"What?" Naruto called out as Saeko readjusted her top to cover her breasts. Rika's voice came from the door. "Sir. We are nearing my apartment. The place is surrounded by 'them.'" Naruto sighed. "Arigato Rika-chan." He then turned back to a blushing Saeko, and whispered to her. "Gomen, Saeko-chan." She nodded, and finished fixing her clothes. Noticing the slight bulge in his pants she blushed a little harder. '_Big... Damn, I'll need a shower at some point._' She thought.

Naruto sat back down, wondering what had happened to his self control, as she left. He then placed his left hand over his heart, before going rigid. '_Shit! I marked her!_' He then stood and left.

* * *

Naruto appeared on the turret balcony once again. (I'm going to call it th 'Nest' from now on.) Gazing out at Rika's apartment through his goggles, he sighed before jumping off, to take care of the creatures on the ground. While Rika, and Kohta shot the ones on the balcony. "Remember to use the suppressors." Naruto had ordered. It had only taken a few minutes, as Naruto didn't want to waste energy, or ammo.

When the small op was finished he told Rika to use a ladder, having Hanzo pull closer to the wall. Jack and Hanzo decided to stay on the Reckoning, in case they needed to make a quick exit. After everyone else had gotten into the courtyard, Rika pulled her keys out heading for the door. Reckoning going fully quiet.

Shizuka skipped up with Rika, happy to be in a familiar place. None of the others noticed that Saeko was still blushing slightly. She decided to hit the shower first. "I have some better clothing here, you'll need it more than those." Rika said to the girls. "Naruto-kun, your other outfit should be in your room." Naruto nodded, remembering the times he would have to stay there for planning missions with the team. He smirked as he though about his gear. "Right. We'll hopefully get a decent rest here." He said as they all entered, he waited till everyone else entered, before going in himself.

Though before closing the door, he glanced back down the road they came from. Feeling two sources of life moving in the darkness, and one was small. '_This doesn't bode well..._'

* * *

Naruto entered his room that Rika always left for him. The apartment was bigger than what she had working in the police force. He sighed, still thinking about what he did with Saeko. '_I lost control... But I feel like it was supposed to happen._' He opened the closet, and pulled his outfit from the rack.

Taking his clothes off, he pulled on a black undershirt, and black cargo pants. Pulling on his socks, he then picked up a newer long coat. It was crimson, and closed in front from the waist up. The right side of the front went to the left shoulder and connected to a pauldron on the left. Sliding in to it, he pulled his head through, and his arms went into the sleeves. The coat flowed behind him to near his ankles. He then placed a strap from the pauldron circling around the right side of his waist, and a belt put on over the coat.

He than put on some gauntleted gloves, and put his guns into their holsters, nestled on the back of the belt. Strapping his Katana to the left side of his waist, and placing a few of his Kunai into special holsters on the shoulder strap. He flicked his left wrist, watching as a special blade slid out from his gauntlet. He smirked. "The Warlock walks again..."

**AN: My new profile pick is his outfit, just without the Scout Rifle. And in different colours. It is a render of the 'Warlock Class' from the game 'Destiny.' I play it, and I do have a Warlock above level 20.**

He placed his goggles back over his Rinnegan, and pulled on a pair of black boots. The armor of the outfit was polished black as well. He turned and saw Rika. "You've only wore that once before. Project One, if I remember... You had a different team then." He nodded to her words. "Many died that day, we called it The Hive. Problem was, they didn't stay dead untill you either put a bullet in their brain... Or cut off the head, or cleaved them in two from the skull down." He sighed, and stared outside. "It was hell, and they were faster than these things. The place was nearly pitch black too. Without light, all you could see was your hands before you."

Rika looked down to her feet, knowing it was a sore subject. She had only read what wasn't classified Tier 1. Most of the Op was blacked out, only Naruto survived. Of the twenty teams sent, he was the lone survivor. (Not Resident Evil Hive.)

* * *

Saeko went into the bathing room of the apartment, and set out to clean herself. After finally stripping and running water into the bath, Saya, along with the other girls, entered. Shizuka started to strip, untill she noticed a certain smell next to her. She looked at Saeko and blushed. "Uhm... Saeko-chan... Did you...?" The other's looked at the swordswoman and saw her cheeks heat up. Saeko blushed at the attention they were giving her, and decided to tell them what happened.

Yuuki grinned after she was done telling the story, while everyone else blushed. They had already started bathing. Saya was sitting next to her, blushing as she tried to see if she had grabbed the shampoo. (Yes that part happens, starting a near water war.) After it all was done, Saya decided to ask the girl. "He admitted that his Regeneration makes him pratically immortal?" Saeko nodded to the rosette's question.

The other's then noticed the mark on the left side of her neck. "I didn't know you had a tattoo, Saeko-chan." Rei said. Saeko looked at her in confusion, and watched as the others looked at her neck. She walked over to a mirror and saw it. A white fox, with black wings stared out from the spot Naruto had bit her. "I... I didn't have this before..." She then gasped. "This is where he bit me!" The others stared at the mark, wondering what it was for.

Saya thought for a moment. '_It was said that demons would mark their mates by biting them, leaving a sort of message that the marked was claimed... Could this be like that?_' She gazed at Saeko. "Saeko-san... We should talk about whether or not we all love him." Spoke Yuuki. Thus started a conversation that lasted a little longer than the last.

They would decide to officially be a harem for their savior. The man they were all falling for.

* * *

Naruto opened the security locker, hidden beneath the bed in his room. '_I'll need these._' He grabbed a customized .50 cal LKSAR*, and a MARSHAL-AR*. He also grabbed a .44 mag Colt Anaconda*. He grinned as soon as he felt it's weight, and carresed the weapon. Sealing the two rifles into his left gauntlet, he put the Anaconda in a holster that he strapped to his right thigh. "Well girls... It's been awhile, but we can finally dance again." He whispered to the guns. He remembered when he made all of them.

_Flashback - 43 days after arrival._

_Naruto sat before a workbench, multiple firearm parts scattered around. He just finished putting the final peice into 'Kushina,' the second 50 cal handgun he had made. Emblazened in gold lettering on the black barrel was the name of his mother, just below in a smaller font was 'The Will Of Fire.' on both sides of the handle was a picture of a red haired woman with purple eyes. He smiled, looking at her smiling face. '_I miss you ka-san, and tou-san too._'_

_He sighed and looked to the other two projects he was making. A High Velocity Sniper Rifle, and an Auto-Rifle. The Sniper was polished black, with a Darkened Thermal Scope. Part of it was complete. The other was silver and in Gold Lettering was the specifics. MARSHAL-A .9mm, .22lr. Meaning he could use two types of ammuntition with it._

_It didn't take him long to figure out how to use a gun. They were far more powerfull than a standard Kunai, unless if he threw one with his full strength. But Kunai could be easy to trace. Bullets were far more common. Though he preferred to get up close and slice his opponents, if he couldn't sneak behind and decapitate that is. He chuckled as he thought of that. '_I can at least clean a sword better than putting in the effort to pick up Kunai._' He sighed, and picked up the last he would need for his .50 cal LKSAR. Adding in the final peices for the firing mech., and the locking mech. for the eight round clip._

_'_Illegal, but effective._' He thought, putting the final screw in. He then set to engrave in gold the technical info onto the barrel. '.50 calliber LKSAR.' Below it he engraved 'For that special touch. Bring forth Death from far away.' He then added a suppresor to the barrel. He laughed at the joke, though it wasn't like his old mirthful laugh._

_'_I won't use these much, but I do need to at least use them when required... This apocalypse Kami-sama told me about... She still didn't give specifics, only that there was no more room in Hell... Doesn't this universe use the reincarnation wheel? I thought that souls took too much time and energy to create..._' He sighed again. "I'll think about it later..." He then put his guns in special seals. His official Hayabusa outfit ready for any mission the Emperor would give him._

_FB end._

He then checked his sword, and made sure he had his six other blades sealed. He stood up and made his way out to the balcony. The balcony ran all around the second floor, connecting to each room. He sighed as his eyes picked up on two living people, trying to move quietly. One was a man, the other a little girl.

He decided to watch, and see if they could find a safe place. Though he knew that by the end of this night, he would have at least one more in the group.

* * *

Saeko watched as the others argued in the bathing room. '_I think we should go with Yuuki-san's idea. He shouldn't have to choose between us. Damnit Rei-chan, Saya-chan, stop being selfish!_' Though she didn't say that out loud. After watching them fight for another five minutes, she finally had enough.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?" She screamed, shocking everyone else. Silence met her yell. "Good! Now I strongly think that we should follow Yuuki-san's idea. The world has practically ended, so there is no reason for him to only have one lover. Look at how many have died, only to come back with this hunger. We have to ensure not only our survival, but that of the human race too." The others stared at her a little wide eyed, before Saya gave in. "Saeko-chan's right. We do have to worry about more than just ourselves."

The rosette haired girl then turned to Rei. "Just think about it Rei-chan. With so few humans left, we can't affored to fight like this." Rei glared at the others, before finally sighing. "I... I guess you're right." Yuuki stared at them, confused at the fact that Saeko could influence them. She had been trying to get the last three girls to join for more than ten minutes. '_What the fuck?_' She then grinned. "Alright! Now let's all run in there naked, and ride his Adonis ass till the whee hours of tomorrow morning. First I'm gonna drop down and-." The others just tuned her out, though they were blushing quite a bit.

* * *

Naruto clenched his fist seeing the father get killed by a very scared man. He then turned to Rika as she had joined him once more. "I'm going after that little girl. Wait here." He spoke with such an icy tone that she froze. He then disappeared, moving at a speed she had only read about in reports. Leaving without any notion that he was ever there before. '_And the other commanders said he was even faster than this... Holy shit..._'

* * *

**And here it is. Shorter than I had planned, but still a little over 30kb without ANs. Now about the guns.**

**.50 cal LKSAR is more of a creation of my own, as I don't think this model even exists. And if it does, I will denounce this statement and fix this message. It stands for 'Lethal Kinetic Semi-Automatic Rifle.' It is a pitch black suppresed, high velocity sniper rifle. Packing the power to punch through eight inches of steel, and leaving nothing but pure paste, and a few small peices, if shot with at point blank. A completely custom rifle.**

**MARSHAL-AR. This gun is actually from the game Destiny. It first appears for level two characters, and is common. I think it uses the same ammo as an AK-47. I still use this with my Titan Class Character, as it has a high stability rating. This makes shots far more accurate, even though the damage is a little low.**

**The .44 mag Colt Anaconda I actually grabbed from 'Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines.' It is still one of my most favorite Hand Cannons of all time. I call it a Hand Cannon, cause that's what I think it is. BANG, and a new fist sized hole to breath out of... from ten feet off!**

**The Doctor. Another OC who had taken Kagaro when he was assigned to investigate Tokonosu's Local Yakuza Family. Much is not known currently about this woman, and some believe that she has had a part in Z-day. Her main area of research is Biological Weapons, and Nanotechnology. Name, age, appearance and personal history is currently unknown. She is only called 'The Doctor.'**

**I am unsure when the next update will be out, as much is happening in my hometown right now. There may be a Financial Blood Fuede between my uncle and his rival from highschool, and it could affect my family if it gets out of hand. I'll work on this when I have the time though, and hope to have the next chapter out in October.**

**See y'all around. Dueces! Methos-Kyuubi777 is signing off... For now.**


End file.
